Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [IRONFROST] [LEMON] [WARNING VIOLENCE ET DEATH FIC] [PROMPT PAR PASSION OF IMBATTABLES] Tony sourit gentiment. "- Tu as besoin de moi ? Dis le." Loki baissa un peu la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "- C'est bizarre, parce que c'est à chaque fois que je me sens seul que tu arrives. Je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi."
1. Chapter 1

Voici un prompt qui m'a été donné par _passion of Imbattables_ que j'adore, et je vais lui faire une super fic, à chapitres, je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus fidèle possible.

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez le prompt qui m'a été confié.

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Tony Stark était le genre d'homme qui savait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait qu'il voulait le pouvoir. Il voulait plus que ce qu'on lui donnait, il avait toujours été comme ça. Il voulait montrer qu'il était meilleur qu'Howard ne l'avait jamais été, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que son père.

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré la firme de son père, il avait tout améliorer pour dépasser son prédécesseur. Il voulait montrer à toute la Terre qu'il était le meilleur, comme ça, la Terre serait plus simple à conquérir.

Et maintenant, il était si prêt. Son plan était si parfait. Personne ne pourrait le vaincre, pas même ces "Avengers" dont il avait entendu parler tels que les meilleurs héros du monde.

Bientôt, il serait à écraser leur cadavres défraîchis.

* * *

Thot était parti régner sur Asgard la soirée précédente. Le SHIELD avait voulu le garder, prétextant la non-confiance envers le cadet Odinson, mais Thor leur avait juré qu'il serait d'une aide primordiale et qu'il serait très utile. Finalement, Fury avait décidé de lui accorder une chance.

Mais Loki ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, sur Midgard, avec les Avengers. Il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait maintenant, et il espérait avoir bientôt des nouvelles de son non-frère.

Il errait seul dans les couloirs de l'Héliporteur, cherchant Steven, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qu'avait été cette réunion d'urgence qu'ils avaient eu avec Thor et ce qu'il avait dit sur lui.

Il le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement, comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui frappait contre un punching-ball, manquant à chaque coup de le décrocher. Il sourit.

"Encore occupé à frapper des objets ? Tu pourrais peut-être frapper autre chose."

Steve se tourna pour faire face au dieu, qui était un peu plus petit que lui, et un sourire amusé prit place sur son visage transpirant. "Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, petit dieu ?"

"Je voulais que tu me parles de Thor."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux parler de cette réunion ?" Il retira les gants qu'il avait mit, des bandes qui entouraient ses poignets, pour les ranger dans son sac de sport. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, mais c'était sans doute la première fois que Loki venait lui parler. Il n'allait pas le virer. Il fit volte-face et souffla doucement, souriant gentiment. "C'est bien la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole, j'espérai que tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimais bien."

"Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerai sans doute jamais. Mais parles moi de Thor, a-t-il dit quelque chose me concernant ?"

"Oui." Affirma Steven. "Il a dit que tu lui manquerais et qu'il reviendrait te voir le plus vite possible." Il s'installa plus confortablement sur un fauteuil à côté de son sac, regardant droit dans les yeux du petit dieu brun. "Je passe la partie "Je l'aime tant, mon bébé frère", je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir."

A l'entente de cette phrase, Loki claqua péniblement la langue puis détourna son regard vers le punching-ball, qui bougeait encore tant les coups avaient dû être puissants. Loki craignait Steven, il était fort et intelligent, et il avait un vrai sens de l'honneur. C'était la chose la plus effrayante de l'homme selon le dieu. Il avait peur de se retourner contre les Avengers pour cette raison précise: celle que le Captain serait contre lui.

Il reporta son attention vers l'humain, agacé. "Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr."

Le regard de Loki se fit plus dur, plus intense, plus scrutateur. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sorti. Tout de suite, il referma la bouche, cherchant ses mots, puis commença enfin. "Est-ce que vous étiez attaché à Stark ?"

Steve ne s'attendait pas à cette question. "Euh..." Il baissa la tête puis répondit, affrontant le regard glacé du Jötun. "Je ne pense pas. Nous étions trop différents. C'était complexe de lier une amitié concrète en temps de guerre."

Loki sembla se détendre, venant plus près. "Parce que je sens que quelque chose de grave va se passer, Rogers. Je sens que nous sommes tous en danger."

* * *

Ce plan, il allait l'accomplir. Il était Tony Stark, quand même. Il était maintenant sur l'Héliporteur du SHIELD et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à simuler une fausse attaque, combattre avec les Avengers, et le tour était joué. Il gagnerait la confiance des Avengers, et là, il les tuerait tous avant la fin de la nuit. C'était tellement brillant.

Il entra dans la salle principale de l'avion, touchant aux paramètres de vol. Il désactiva à l'aide d'un bouton rouge le moteur quatre, et il sorti de la pièce. Il avait tout mit en place. Il sorti un boitier de sa poche de costume, et appuya sur le bouton central. Le moteur numéro deux sauta juste après.

Tout de suite, tout le SHIELD se mit en route pour réparer le moteur quatre, sauf que, le moteur quatre, Tony l'avait planté. Il n'y avait donc aucune échappatoire. L'Héliporteur commença à tomber, piquant sur l'océan.

Tony décida qu'il était l'heure de partir, mais quand il avançait, il sentait qu'il descendait au même rythme que l'avion. Tous les héros étaient en train de s'enfuir vers le moteur pour le redémarrer, mais Loki lui, était coincé dans une pièce, qui était retenue par une table. Le dieu frappait contre la porte, mais ne parvenait pas à sortir. Même sa magie ne suffisait pas pour débloquer la porte.

Tony sentait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse mourir ici. Qu'il ne souffrirait pas comme il avait prévu de le faire souffrir. Il s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrant, et Loki tomba brutalement sur lui, se retirant vite avec une légère couleur rouge sur les joues. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait bizarre, pourquoi une étrange chaleur l'avait empli quand Loki avait été sur lui.

Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Il avait un plan à accomplir, pas d'enfantillages disponibles. Il attrapa le bras de Loki, et il sentit de nouveau cette chaleur douce mais la chassa. "Loki, on est attaqué ! Tu dois aller sur le pont de l'Héliporteur !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me le dis, Stark ? Tu nous a quitté depuis longtemps, Thor m'a expliqué que tu as préféré tes intérêts à ceux des autres."

La génie n'avait pas prévu de se faire savonner par un dieu nordique, mais c'est fou ce qu'il aimait ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Malade. Cette histoire le rendait malade. Il s'était senti incapable de ne pas l'emmener, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du bien. Il voulait le faire souffrir, mais tellement, que le pauvre dieu ne se relèverait jamais.

Le dieu était enfermé dans sa cave, mais Tony n'osait pas y aller. Il avait peur de craquer et de le relâcher, ce qui serait le drame.

Il prit une feuille de papier, préparant ses plans. Il allait attaquer New York le lendemain dans l'après-midi, et il fallait que tout soit prêt. Il entendait d'ici le bruit de la victoire quand il se sera nommé président de la Terre, et qu'il aura mis tout le monde à genoux.

Il aura mis les Vengeurs à genoux, il aura mis les humains à genoux, il aura peut-être mis l'Univers entier à genoux, et il aura mis Loki, peut-être, dans son lit.

Mais ça, on verrait dans le futur.

Il rangea son plan correctement établi dans son armoire à côté de son bar, et se servit un grand verre de whisky. C'était le début d'une longue nuit.

* * *

Steven cherchait dans tout l'Héliporteur, ne trouvant Loki nul part. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose pendant qu'il était parti stabiliser le moteur. Clint se baladait dans tous les couloirs, et heurta le Captain. Celui-ci se redressa après avoir chuté, et prit le bras de Clint, le tirant vers la salle d'entraînement. Tous les Avengers s'y étaient réunis, autour d'une marre de sang qui semblait provenir de Loki.

Natasha restait de marbre, Bruce remettait ses lunettes sans arrêt dans un geste stressé et Clint ricana. Il était le seul à être content, si on supposait que Natasha restait silencieuse pour cacher sa peine.

Steve s'avança auprès de Bruce. "Il est... ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas de corps. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'est plus dans l'Héliporteur."

Steve sentit une profonde colère le prendre. "Comment !? Mais il pourrait être n'importe où ! Il faut qu'on se lance à sa recherche !"

Clint prit une flèche dans son dos, la mettant dans son arc. "Ouais, il a raison, Bruce, cherchons le, que je lui enfonce enfin une flèche dans l'œil."

Natasha sourit d'un coup, s'approchant délicatement, telle une araignée devant sa proie enroulée dans sa toile. "Il a raison, les garçons, mais je pense qu'on s'en sortirait mieux avec mon dard."

Bruce regarda fixement Captain qui fit face aux deux espions, légèrement plus énervé encore. "Aucun mort aujourd'hui. Loki est bien le plus puissant d'entre nous, alors laissons toutes les chances de notre côté contre Stark."

Clint soupira. "Je pense honnêtement qu'on serait mieux sans lui."

Bruce râla. "Clint, arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît. Il est temps d'en finir avec Stark, malgré que je souhaitais... Vraiment qu'il soit mon ami."

Natasha posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique, son regard compatissant. "Je comprend, docteur, ce que vous devez ressentir."

"On arrête les discussions de famille et parlons boulot."

Fury.

Tous les Avengers ici présents relevèrent la tête vers leur supérieur, restant silencieux pendant que le colonel continuait de parler.

"Vous devez rassurer la population en pourchassant Stark. Il ne doit PAS s'en sortir, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"

Steve hocha la tête, et alors que le colonel s'apprêtait à partir, il fit un pas en avant. "Et pour Loki, que fait-on ?"

Un sourire froid prit place sur son visage brun. "Tuez le."

"Quoi !? Non, jamais !" Protesta Steve mais personne ne l'écoutait plus, tous étaient partis faire leurs affaires pour la guerre, et Fury passait l'ordre d'abattre à vue Tony Stark ou Loki.

* * *

Un tir de magie supplémentaire, et c'était la télévision qui partait en morceaux. Loki avait réussi à s'enfuir de sa cave, et tirait sur Tony autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais le Stark n'était pas d'humeur à laisser passer ça. Si il fallait qu'il le réduise à l'humiliation la plus complète, il allait le faire ! Il s'avança vers le dieu qui le visait encore et encore avec ses missiles de feu, et quand il fut enfin passé et arrivé devant Loki, il lui prit le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Le dieu tenta de se débattre, mais Tony se pencha vers le cou du dieu, mordant la chair blanche et si fine. Il mordit jusqu'à ce qu'il immobilise sa victime, et il relâcha, regardant le sang perler et couler sur la peau d'albâtre.

Il sentait déjà son désir grimper en lui. Lui, Tony Stark, s'apprêtait à violer un homme, tout ça parce qu'il avait la peau blanche. Des fois, le destin était cruel avec Tony. Il attrapa le dieu par la gorge, forçant de plus en plus. Le dieu tentait de se débattre, mais ne parvenait à rien comme l'humain serrait trop fort sur sa gorge.

La respiration sifflante, Loki envoya un coup dans la tête de Tony, qui lâcha une seconde, ce qui laissa le temps à Loki de se relever et tenter de se sauver. Mais Tony l'attrapa par le poignet en passant et recommença à le plaquer, le faisant souffrir de plus en plus en mordant encore et encore cet endroit saignant déjà. Il prit le bras du Jötun, le lançant sur le lit de sa chambre.

Le dieu sembla comprendre, et se redressa vite, se battant encore et encore pour sa liberté.

"Laisses moi ! Laisses moi !"

Tony lui envoya un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire. "Tu vas la fermer !? Je ne te demande pas ton avis, la seule chose que je te demande, merde, c'est de fermer ta gueule."

Loki tenta de se débattre quand il sentit que l'humain lui arrachait ses vêtements. Il frappa partout où l'on pouvait frapper, dans le ventre, dans la tête, il lui mordait méchamment l'épaule, mais cela ne faisait qu'exciter encore plus l'humain. Celui-ci retira dans une lenteur affreuse ses vêtements, et il présenta une mine monstrueuse devant le regard apeuré de sa victime. Il se glissa sur lui, pendant que le dieu se battait contre lui, criant au viol, mais Tony lui mordit l'oreille, et le Jötun ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Il resta allongé, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à faire d'autre que d'accepter la sentence.

Tony le mordait dans tous les sens, et Loki commençait même à y prendre son plaisir, gémissant doucement comme les caresses de l'ingénieur devenaient plus violentes. D'un coup, l'ingénieur s'incrusta en lui, commençant à pousser brutalement, ne lui laissant aucun temps. Il n'y avait plus aucun plaisir, juste de la douleur intense. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, car les coups devenaient de plus en plus possessifs.

Tony ricanait en faisant souffrir sa victime, puis une fois qu'il eu sa délivrance, il se mit sur le côté, prenant douloureusement la mâchoire du dieu entre ses doigts pour lui voler un baiser de domination, et non d'envie. Loki se débattit, puis réussissant à s'extirper, il quitta vite la pièce, se changeant magiquement.

Seulement, une fois à la porte, il n'arrivait pas à la franchir. Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une envie de rester avec ce fou ?

Aurait-il ne serait-ce qu'une envie d'aimer ce fou ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

L'attaque était lancée, tout se réduisait en cendres, mais Tony ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Loki. Il n'avait pas revu le dieu depuis leur petite entrevue dans la chambre à coucher. Il ne savait pas encore si il était venu se battre ou non, mais il ne le voyait pas.

Pourtant, peu loin de la Tour Stark qui crevait le ciel, Loki se battait de son mieux contre des hordes d'ennemis. Ils étaient une bonne centaine, beaucoup trop pour les cinq vengeurs. Ils avaient au moins dix ennemis chacun, et ils n'étaient pas des plus faibles et trouillards. Ils tuaient comme des dieux, arrachant chair et yeux comme si c'était naturel. Ils avaient été formés pour tuer.

Depuis toujours. Loki envoya son poing dans le nez de l'un d'eux, et l'acheva avec une vague de glace. Il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait dans l'air. Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il continua à frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à se débarrasser de tous ses ennemis là où les autres en étaient à leur second.

Il vint pour les aider, achevant tous les ennemis, mais une fois que le dernier cadavre tombait au sol, des centaines de milliers d'autres soldats venaient, des robots de Stark Industries. Ils étaient mesquins et déloyaux, attaquant dans le dos, mais se retirant quand on leur faisait face.

Iron Man en personne tomba juste devant Captain, commençant à le frapper, mais Loki lança un sort entre les deux et une barrière de feu se dressa entre eux.

Iron Man enleva sa visière, regardant d'un regard purement malsain et malfaisant le dieu qui s'était dressé entre eux, en pur défi. Il rit d'un coup, sombrement, puis lui lança des yeux amusés. "Ça t'a plu, hein, quand je t'ai monté comme une chienne !"

Tous les Avengers regardèrent Loki méchamment, sauf Bruce qui avait dû comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas être volontaire. Il s'avança, la peau commençant à verdir, mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, qui regardait avec une intense frayeur le milliardaire. Celui-ci passa la barrière de feu, et envoya un grand coup dans la mâchoire du dieu. Les Vengeurs se ruèrent sur l'ex Avengers et celui-ci ricana, prenant la fuite.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre du dieu, qui n'avait pas daigné en sortir depuis la bataille. Ça faisait, en d'autres termes, une heure et demi qu'il était dedans.

C'était Clint. "Loki, je peux entrer ? Ou bien, tu peux sortir ?"

"Entres." Soupira le dieu, ouvrant la porte tout doucement. Il vit alors le regard furieux de Clint, mais ne daigna pas parler, l'invitant seulement à entrer.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tenant son arc, avec des flèches prêtes à l'usage dedans, fermement, et regarda le dieu avec froideur. "C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais les faits y sont relatés..."

Clint décocha une flèche et la tira dans l'abdomen du dieu, se relevant brusquement alors que le dieu faisait l'inverse, s'écroulant douloureusement sur un genou, les larmes coulant mais il tentait de ne pas montrer trop de douleur. L'archer se posta juste au dessus de lui, lui envoyant un coup de pied pour enfoncer la flèche. Clint voulait que le dieu souffre. Comme lui avait souffert de son ensorcellement. Il frappait encore et encore, attendant que le dieu montre un signe de douleur.

Mais celui-ci, plutôt que de vraiment souffrir, arrêtait sa respiration quand la flèche s'enfonçait. Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire, envoyant un immense coup de pied. Loki hurla un grand coup, une écume de sang sortant de ses lèvres. Là, Clint n'eut qu'une immense satisfaction, mais aussi une encore plus grande culpabilité. Si les autres avaient entendu, il allait se faire démonter par le Conseil. Si Loki mourrait, il allait se faire démonter par le Conseil aussi. Et même si le dieu n'était que blessé, inapte ou apte toujours au combat, il allait se faire démonter par le Conseil.

Quoi qu'il arrivait, il allait perdre son travail et aurait un casier judiciaire en plus. Il n'en était plus à ça pour le casier, mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son travail.

Il se pencha vers Loki, un sourire mauvais au visage. "T'as mal, alors ? J'ai cru que les mortels étaient incapables de vous faire du mal, mince alors, te serais-tu trompé ?" Il frappa de nouveau dans la flèche, tant pis pour son travail. Il en trouverait un autre. Quoi que.

Le dieu soupira de douleur et empêcha de sa main le pied de Clint d'atterrir de nouveau dans la flèche. Il releva la tête, pour montrer des yeux pleins d'horreur et de tristesse à Clint. "Arrêtes..."

Clint ricana. C'était plus fort que lui. Il bouscula le dieu, qui tomba sur le côté, et l'archer l'attrapa par la gorge, le soulevant du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur. "Espèce de connard ! Si tu l'aimes tant, Iron Man, vas y, casses toi !"

"Il - Il m'a violé..."

Clint lâcha brutalement le cou du dieu, qui tomba contre le sol, se tenant à la gorge en toussant énormément, du sang giclant de sa bouche sur les murs. L'archer ne savait pas que le dieu avait subit ça, et lui, il le frappait comme ça, ça avait dû lui rappeler ce que Tony Stark lui avait fait.

Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas s'en vouloir. Il ne savait pas. Et puis, il n'aimait pas Loki. Ça lui faisait une excuse pour l'avoir frappé comme ça. Quoi que, Fury avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire du mal parce qu'il était de leur côté maintenant. Merde.

L'archer fonça dans le salon, retrouvant Bruce lisant un magasine de médecine sur le fauteuil. Il s'empressa de lui prendre le bras. "Bruce, Loki, je l'ai blessé, gravement, il crache du sang parce que j'ai frappé trop fort."

Bruce se leva d'un coup. "Barton, tu exagères. Fury t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas le frapper. Il est des nôtres, maintenant." Le médecin s'empressa d'aller chercher tout son matériel et aller dans la chambre du dieu. Pendant qu'il examinait la blessure, les deux autres Vengeurs vinrent dans la chambre, Natasha regardant dans un reproche Clint, et Steve ne le calculant même pas, allant appeler Thor d'Asgard.

Loki serait sûrement heureux de le revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre que vous devriez bien aimé ! Je ne me souviens plus de s'il y a lemon ou non là-dedans, mais vous allez en avoir plein après si y en a pas dedans ! Vous n'allez pas être déçus !_

_Enfin, j'attends vos reviews à la fin du chapitre et surtout, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_Votre dévouée, Circle of Justice_

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Tony travaillait sur son armure. Il avait besoin de faire quelques améliorations, et il pourrait comme ça penser à autre chose qu'à Loki. Il avait des rêves de domination sur le monde, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce dieu. Il se rappelait de cette soirée, où il l'avait violé. Il s'était étrangement senti complet. Il s'était senti bien, rassuré de la présence du dieu, rassuré d'être accepté entre ses cuisses. Même si il savait que Loki ne voulait sous aucun prétexte coucher avec lui, il l'avait fait, et Tony y avait senti un véritable sentiment. Il sentait toujours cette étrange chaleur qui le comblait quand Loki était là, il sentait qu'il avait quelque part besoin de lui. Besoin de le dominer, de le mettre à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure son nom.

Il avait simplement envie de le revoir, juste pour le détruire encore une fois. Mais il pouvait aussi supposer que Thor était revenu pour s'occuper de son cadet et le protéger. La bonne blague. Pour Tony, c'était comme si Loki avait été consentant. Il avait réussi à lui soutirer quelques gémissements de plaisir. Alors Thor ne pourrait pas dire qu'il l'avait complètement violé.

C'était faux. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucun sens de penser à ça. Il secoua la tête et se remit au travail. Il avait encore beaucoup de modifications à faire sur son armure.

Il se rappelait maintenant ce qui l'avait fait quitter les Vengeurs. Il l'avait fait parce que Thor était trop protecteur envers son petit frère, et que quelque part, Tony avait toujours désiré se retrouver sous les draps avec le cadet divin. Il était parti pour ça. Il avait espéré qu'en devenant ennemi, Loki serait moins réticent avec lui, mais coup du destin, les Avengers avaient fait appel à lui pour le vaincre. La vie était cruelle avec Tony.

Il lança un morceau de son armure au sol, les mains tremblantes. Il était énervé rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir tuer Loki, la personne pour laquelle il avait tout fait. C'était quand même cruel.

Il ramassa le morceau qui traînait au sol, le mettant au niveau du cœur de son armure. Il était vert bouteille, le vert de Loki. Il avait besoin de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Tony se surprit à verser des larmes. Il les effaça d'un revers de manche en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Il ouvrit et découvrit Victor von Fatalis, il lui avait demandé de venir pour l'aider pour ses sbires robots. Il avait apporté avec lui tous ses plans et ses technologies. Parfait, ils allaient pouvoir commencer le gros du travail.

* * *

Thor était depuis une heure sur Midgard, et il était depuis à peu près cinquante cinq minutes avec le jeune dieu. Celui-ci laissait aller son chagrin, discutant avec son frère.

"Thor, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer pour ça, je t'assure."

Thor ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois que son frère était aussi sentimental, laissant libre cours son chagrin. Il ne savait pas si Loki le laisserait le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il fallait qu'il essaie. Il attira Loki dans ses bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa, un sourire méchant au visage.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Thor baissa la tête, lâchant la prise. Il ne voulait pas que Loki le renie encore une fois. "Rien, je croyais que je pouvais... Te prendre dans mes bras..."

Loki afficha un vrai sourire et se mit contre le torse de son aîné, fermant doucement les yeux. Il était dans un environnement familier, avec une odeur familière, alors il allait en profiter. Il ne bougea pas de sa position.

Natasha était peu loin, adossée à un mur, observant le duo chaotique. Elle n'aimait certainement pas Loki, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il semblait fragile comme ça. Son instinct maternel lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais elle se souvenait du plaisir que le dieu avait prit avec leur ennemi.

Elle regarda autour, et vit Steve. Elle s'en approcha. "Alors ? Comment on fait pour Tony ?"

"Quoi, comment nous faisons ? Nous allons nous battre."

Elle croisa les bras, semblant plus sérieuse. "Qu'a dit Banner au sujet de Loki ?"

Steve grimaça. "Il ne peut pas se battre. Mais tu connais Loki, il est évident qu'il va le faire. Du coup, Bruce veut lui faire tout de suite son opération." Il regarda les deux dieux plus loin sur le canapé. "Mais je ne peux pas briser cette étreinte. Thor semble vraiment content que Loki le laisse le toucher, alors si ça ne devait plus jamais arrivé, je voudrais pas la briser trop tôt."

Natasha hocha doucement la tête puis alla dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle y trouva Clint en train de tirer des flèches dans des cibles en hauteur. Il visait à chaque fois le centre, mais sans même sembler réfléchir.

Il se tourna à l'entrée de l'espionne. "Salut, Nat, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Je souhaitais te voir au sujet de Loki." Elle devint plus sérieuse. "As-tu la même impression que moi ?"

"Je ne peux pas te dire. Honnêtement, je crois à la version de Loki. Mais je pense qu'il y a prit son pied aussi."

"Dans ce cas, on est d'accord." Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. "Je pense même qu'il s'est volontairement fait enlever."

Clint fronça les sourcils. "Dans quel but ?"

"On ne saura tarder à le savoir."

* * *

Tony rangeait tout son matériel. Il était temps. Pas que Victor soit de la mauvaise compagnie, mais plutôt qu'ils avaient fait plus de trois milles nouveaux robots, et Dieu sait à quel point c'est épuisant. C'est bien la pratique la plus épuisante.

Il s'essuya les mains dans un torchon plein d'essence, et alla se doucher. Quand il retira ses vêtements, il remarqua à quel point il se sentait mal. Il avait besoin de remettre immédiatement ses vêtements, comme si quelqu'un l'observait depuis la fenêtre. Il entra vite dans la douche et ferma le rideau de douche, allumant l'eau au plus vite, pour s'empresser ensuite d'aller se coucher.

Il sentait son lit vide. Il avait besoin de la compagnie qu'il y a peu, il avait eu. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion: Loki ne reviendrait jamais de lui-même. Alors, le visage de Tony s'étira en un sourire. Il allait enlever et garder Loki chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle aventure pour nos amis Avengers ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! ici, Loki utilise ses pouvoirs, pour de vrai, et vous allez voir que c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant que l'autre fois, et ce dès les premières lignes ! Encore des ennuis avec Barton au sujet de Tony, enfin, vous verrez. Nos deux ennemis préférés se revoient dans ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Votre dévouée, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Natasha frappa une nouvelle fois dans le bouclier magique de Loki. Celui-ci sourit gentiment, attendant qu'elle s'épuise, puis il lui lança une vague de froid dans la figure. L'espionne se baissa juste à temps, mais de la glace prenait à présent tout le sol du ring, à partir des pieds de Loki. Ses mains se retrouvèrent bientôt ensevelies sous une épaisse couche de glace. Elle tenta de la briser, mais la glace devenait de plus en plus épaisse et dure. Elle abandonna finalement, les doigts plus bleus que le ciel en plein été. Loki sourit et retira la glace en une vague de chaleur. Natasha redressa la tête, lui faisant des yeux de défi.

"Un jour, je te vaincrai."

Tous les autres applaudissaient. Loki s'inclina vaguement. "Au suivant ?"

Steve s'avança, prêt à en découdre. "Tu vas y perdre tes dents, mon charmant petit dieu."

"Je le serai moins si je perds mes dents, Captain."

Et ils commencèrent le combat. Steve envoya un coup de poing à Loki, mais celui-ci éleva un mur de feu. Le poing de Steve atterrit quand même dans son visage, mais au niveau de sa joue. Le dieu recula d'un coup brutal, relâchant son mur de magie, et il éleva un mur, puis un autre, et encore pour se cacher entre ces quatre murs, mais faits de glace. Steve tenta de les détruire, frappant encore et encore dans le mur devant lui, mais le mur se défendait. L'objet lui lançait des piques de glace. Il les esquivait, mais en le faisant, il en sentait d'autres pousser derrière lui et manquer de le transpercer. Loki ricana, et referma une boîte de glace autour du Captain, se libérant de la sienne. Il passa son bras à travers la boîte, sortant un cœur encore dégoulinant de la boîte. Les Avengers restèrent en état de choc alors que la boîte se détruisait, et laissait place à un Steve tout à fait sur pieds, mais devant lui se trouvait le cadavre d'un clone de Captain.

Natasha rit en applaudissant. "Oui ! Bravo ! Mais tu m'as flanqué la frousse, plus jamais tu recommences ça !"

Bruce sourit mais coupa la bonne humeur, son signal d'intrusion retentissant. Thor jeta un œil à son signal et releva méchamment la tête. Il regarda Loki avec frayeur.

"C'est Tony Stark."

* * *

Tony était entré dans l'Héliporteur, à la recherche des documents officiels que lui avait demandé de trouver Victor. Il cherchait dans les archives, quand des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se tourna pour faire face à Loki, prêt à en découvre, une main prête à la magie de glace, et l'autre à celle de feu. Tony sourit méchamment, s'approchant du dieu qui lança un mur de glace devant lui de sa main gauche. Celui-ci se terminait par un pic très pointu qui ne demandait qu'à se loger dans la gorge de Tony.

Le génie ricana sombrement. "On passe à la tentative de meurtre, _mon cœur_ ?"

Loki grinça des dents avant de lancer une vague de glace sur Tony, qui l'esquiva de justesse pour venir plaquer Loki contre le mur. Celui-ci commença à brûler le bras de son armure, mais la visière d'Iron Man se souleva. Celui-ci commença à sourire, se pencha pour embrasser violemment la chair du cou de Loki. Celui-ci le repoussa, mais il se sentait étrangement bien présence de cette bouche contre sa peau. Thor entra dans la pièce, et Tony ricana.

"Bye bye,_ mon cœur_." Et il sauta de l'Héliporteur en ayant embarqué les documents qu'il cherchait.

Loki se reprit quelques secondes après, sous le regard inquiet de Thor. Ces yeux, Loki les connaissait par cœur. Il soupira. "Je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas." Puis il quitta la pièce, suivi de son aîné.

* * *

"Il a emporté des documents, mais je suis là depuis trop peu de temps pour vous dire avec exactitude ce que c'était, mais... Je pense que c'était ceux de la bombe nucléaire."

Steve frappa du poing sur la table. "Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté !?"

Loki sursauta en sentant tous les regards se tourner vers lui. "Euh, je..."

"Pourquoi !? Loki, on commence tous à croire que tu es contre nous ! Réagis, merde !"

Thor fronça les sourcils en se levant, semblant vouloir protester, mais le regard faible que lui lança son cadet lui dit exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne devait pas attaquer, il devait justifier.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant fixement la table sur laquelle il était appuyé. "Depuis son retour à Asgard, Loki a perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un dieu, en quelques sortes. Mon père avait choisi sa punition, il avait fait le choix de lui retirer son immortalité et sa force divine avant de l'incarcérer. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à supporter ça. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, j'étais témoin du mal que ses camarades de cage lui faisaient, et c'était trop atroce pour que je laisse mon petit frère se faire détruire. J'ai donc utilisée l'attaque de Malekith pour le faire sortir et ne plus le laisser entrer dans cette cage."

Natasha posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve, pour le calmer. Mais elle était d'accord. Elle regarda le dieu méchamment en s'asseyant sur la table.

"Alors, tu es avec nous ou tu préfères baiser le patron ?"

* * *

Loki était dans sa chambre, seul. Toujours. La solitude était plaisante. Depuis son viol, il sentait un immense besoin d'être seul. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son lit, le ciel en train de s'endormir. Il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Cette blessure, ce trou béant qui se situait dans son cœur, comme si il avait été trahi par un être aimé.

Stark !?

"Bouh."

Tony quitta en vitesse l'armoire, s'approchant de Loki pour le prendre par le col de sa chemise et le plaquer contre le mur de derrière. Loki tenta de se débattre quand même, frappant dans le ventre du milliardaire qui lui mordait le cou. Tony Stark devenait un poids pour lui, qui handicapait maintenant considérablement les Avengers. Il repoussa l'homme, un air sérieux au visage.

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais alors qu'il allait recommencer pour s'imposer, Loki lui glaça les pieds, de manière qu'il reste en place le temps de sa réflexion. Il commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Mais il ne trouvait que le contre. Il lança une sphère magique enflammée sur les pieds glacés de l'ennemi, et se tourna vers lui de manière méchante.

"Écoutes, Tony Stark, je te laisse une chance, une toute dernière, de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Sinon, je serais obligé de te tuer."

"C'est pas très galant."

Loki fronça les sourcils avant de plaquer Tony contre le mur, le soulevant de la seule force de ses bras. "Pars maintenant. Et tu resteras en vie."

Un éclaircissement de gorge se fit juste derrière eux, Loki se tourna pour faire face à Clint, son arc pointé sur lui et non sur Stark. "Barton, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je lui demandais juste de partir."

"Ça, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais la vraie question est:" Il arma son arc, le tendit, prêt à tirer. "Depuis quand est-il là ?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'avais honnêtement hâte de soumettre ! Vous verrez bien pourquoi !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Votre dévouée Circle of Justice_

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

"Loki !"

"Captain."

Celui-ci s'approcha vite, essoufflé, et s'adossa au mur pour reprendre. "J'ai empêché Fury de te tuer, ne me remercies pas."

Loki resta donc silencieux, fronçant les sourcils. Steve regarda le dieu, légèrement vexé.

"Non, ne me remercies pas, voyons, mal poli."

Loki sursauta, ne sachant pas quoi faire. "Mais tu m'avais dit de ne pas le dire... !"

Steve rit, s'approchant un peu plus, puis il devint brusquement plus sérieux. Trop. "J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi."

"Comment ça ?"

Le capitaine le regarda difficilement. "On a pas retrouvé Stark malgré les recherches."

Loki grinça des dents, serrant vaguement les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux une seconde. "Écoutes, Steven, pour ton bien personnel, laisses moi seul."

"Pourquoi devrai-je ?"

Loki devint plus distant, bien que plus proche de façon quantique. "Sors, s'il-te-plaît, vas rejoindre les Avengers."

Natasha fit son entrée dans le corridor. "Steve, éloignes toi de Loki !" Elle vint lui prendre le bras pour le tirer au loin, comme les yeux du dieu avaient viré au rouge.

Il tendit la main vers une porte, et la souleva d'un coup. La porte s'enflamma brutalement.

Thor arriva brutalement, voyant que tout était en feu, et accourut vers son cadet. "LOKI !" Il prit son bras, le prenant brusquement contre son torse. "PETIT FRÈRE, ARRÊTES !"

"Vas mourir, fils d'Odin."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Arrêtes ça, tu vas finir par te blesser !"

Loki se tourna, une douleur visible dans les yeux. "Non ! Il va finir par me blesser, mais toi, t'es même pas fichu de le retrouver ! Un jour, Thor, un jour, il va me tuer, et tu auras beau pleurer, ça changera pas les faits !"

Il s'avança et gifla le blond violemment. Puis il reprit son jeu, levant la main vers une seconde porte qui se glaça tout de suite, se réduisant en eau suite à la montée de chaleur.

"LOKI !"

"Vas tuer Stark puis reviens après, ok ?"

Une fois que toutes les portes du couloir furent détruites, par le feu ou par le gel, Loki se tourna vers les Vengeurs, le poing gauche en feu, le poing droit en feu. Il avait une telle rage dans les yeux, que si on avait pu tuer quelqu'un en un regard, il les aurait tous tués trois fois.

* * *

Il travaillait encore sur ses armures. Il avait des améliorations à faire, malgré qu'il ait juste envie de se venger de ce que Loki lui avait fait. Il l'avait berné. Il portait bien son nom de Dieu du Mensonge. Il était mesquin.

Un de ses robots constituait l'armure, en vérité, et lui regardait, mais ça l'épuisait autant.

"Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, je détecte la présence de votre invité dans votre salon."

"Oh, t'es le meilleur, Jarvis."

"Je vous remercie."

Tony se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers le salon, avec toute l'impatience du monde. "Jarvis, est-ce qu'il est vivant, au moins ?"

"Bien évidemment, monsieur."

Quand Tony franchit la porte du salon, il découvrit, eh bien, des cendres et des débris de glace à la place de ses meubles -et même de ses bouteilles qu'il avait payé dans les cinq chiffres- et il trouva le dieu, dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tout tremblant.

Devait-il s'approcher ? Il avait peur de le faire fuir.

Il s'approcha quand même, en douceur, pour faire face à un dieu en larmes. Mais plus en colère.

Doucement, vraiment doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et Loki releva brutalement la tête. Tony sursauta, reculant, mais Loki fit comme si de rien était, rebaissant la tête.

Quelle était donc cette indifférence ?

"Loki, tu vas bien ?"

Le dieu de la malice se releva. "J'allais bien. Je vais rejoindre Asgard."

Malgré le fait qu'il pensait qu'il mentait, il se sentait mal. Il sentait une douleur monter en son cœur, mais il n'allait pas se montrer trop triste et rentrer dans le jeu de Loki. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de murmurer. "C'est dommage."

Le dieu gifla Tony. "Comme ça, je serai loin de vous, plus particulièrement de toi."

Tony redressa la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son dieu. "Pourquoi s'éloigner ? Je veux juste t'aimer, n'ai-je pas le droit ?"

"Pas m'aimer, non."

L'ingénieur se leva distraitement, allant se servir un verre dans -dieu du ciel, merci !- la dernière bouteille de cognac que le dieu n'avait pas ravagée. Il se tourna pour faire face à son ennemi qui s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir.

"Un dernier verre, en souvenir ?"

"Désolé, je ne veux pas mourir à vingt ans. Pas moi, en tout cas."

"Soit." Tony haussa les épaules, se servant. "Je ne comprend pas, c'est quoi ton problème ?"

Loki se raidit, plus menaçant. "C'est pas moi le problème;"

"Ouais, ouais. J'aime pas les gens trop parfaits, j'aurais l'impression d'être Captain America."

"Ton idole ? Ta prochaine poupée ?"

Tony sursauta et se surprit à rougir. "Non, pas du tout."

Le dieu ricana sombrement. "N'est-ce donc réservé qu'à moi ?"

Tony fronça les sourcils. "Connard." Puis il se servit un second verre, mais Loki s'approcha dangereusement, voulant attraper le verre de ses mains. Tony l'en empêcha en retournant le verre de son coté, puis quand Loki fit le tour pour lui reprendre, l'ingénieur le recula et percuta son crane avec. Le verre se brisa contre sa tête, des morceaux de verres arrachant la peau, et manquant un œil de très près.

Le visage jusqu'à présent juste froid du dieu passa à un regard mauvais. Il toisa le génie du regard, ricanant doucement. "J'espère que tu crèveras dans la douleur."

Et la main du dieu s'illumina en vert, procurant à Tony une douleur intense, le tordant. Il se sentait infiniment mal, malmené par son être aimé. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rester comme ça longtemps avant de lâcher. Il se sentait trahi.

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne autant que lui.

Même pas Pepper, même pas l'une de ses exs, rien. Personne. Il se sentait nouveau.

"Loki, arrêtes !"

Le dieu sourit doucement, riant méchamment en admirant les beaux yeux de l'homme. "Tu es mignon, petit vilain, quand tu es torturé."

* * *

Il l'avait traîné dans sa chambre par les cheveux, suite à la torture. Tony était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça et allait lui faire payer. Il le lança contre le lit, le dieu se débattant malgré son chiffon attaché autour de sa tête au niveau de sa bouche et ses mains bandées.

Tony ricana en lui prenant le menton, l'entendant pester. "Oh, _mon amour_, je suis désolé mais tu sais que je t'aime ? Je vais te violer, et crois moi, tu vas t'en souvenir à vie."

Loki lui envoya un coup de tête dans la main droite, ayant raté son visage comme le milliardaire s'était reculé. Celui-ci le gifla brutalement, et regarda méchamment dans ses yeux.

"Jarvis." Loki cria à travers son chiffon. "Fermes toutes les portes."

Il s'approcha du dieu et commença à l'étrangler, défaisant de l'autre main ses vêtements. "Tu vas rester tranquille."

Il mit des liens pour faire en sorte que les mains de Loki soient attachées puissamment au pied de lit. Tony mouilla ses doigts, ricanant sombrement. "Ce sera long et douloureux, je te le promets."

Loki se débattit, tentant d'enlever ses liens. Il sentait que Tony le titillait, et ça le mettait dans une colère sombre. Il cria à travers le chiffon, envoyant un coup dans le crâne de Tony qui lui retourna un grand coup de poing. Il resta plus ou moins calme. Tony ricana. "C'est tellement mieux comme ça. Quand tu te laisses faire."

Il retourna brusquement Loki, le plaquant contre le lit en écrasant sa nuque de sa main droite, fortement. Le dieu sanglotait. "Oh, mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'aime !"

Il entra en sa victime, l'immobilisant de manière violente. Il lui prit le visage en coupe entre ses doigts, puis retira le chiffon. "Maintenant." Grogna le génie. "Tu vas m'embrasser, sale petite salope."

Loki lui cracha à la figure, mais Tony s'énerva, lui faisant de plus en plus mal au niveau de l'arrière et aussi au visage. "Lâches moi, sale monstre ! Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer dans ces conditions !"

Tony ricana. "J'ai pas envie que tu m'aimes, petite putain, juste que tu me serves. T'as pas encore comprit ?" Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du dieu, dans un vrai monde de domination. Loki se débattit et quand il parvint à s'en tirer, il cracha par terre pour se passer le goût.

"Salop. Laisses moi rentrer chez moi."

"Oh, le petit Loki veut revoir son grand-frère Thothor ?"

Loki resta sans voix une seconde.

"Tu me fais pitié. Tu n'es bon qu'à être baisé."

Loki finit par sortir de la prise, malgré ses liens lui arrachant lentement la chair. "Détaches moi et laisses moi m'en aller, maintenant."

Tony se releva. "Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je me resserve de toi. Ce soir, je reviens. En attendant, tu restes là." Il se tourna pour faire face au dieu, un sourire purement sadique qui fit frissonner le dieu. "Ma petite putain."

Puis il sortit, l'abandonnant ici.

"STARK ! REVIENS ICI !"

"Tu en veux encore ? Bien bien !"

* * *

"Où est mon frère !?" Thor défonça la porte du bureau de Fury, tout ravagé, des plaies recouvrant tout son visage et son corps. "Répondez moi ou je détruis votre vaisseau volant !"

Le colonel regarda le dieu du tonnerre d'un œil froid. "Il est parti de l'Héliporteur tout à l'heure."

Steve fixa la fenêtre. "Il est parti voir Stark ?"

"Je pense que oui. Maintenant, vous allez suivre mes ordres et le tuer. D'accord ?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end ! Voici mon chapitre numéro sept, et je pense qu'il va falloir que je fasse des révisions à partir du dix, il y a des choses que j'aimerai rajouter. Alors à partir du dixième chapitre posté, ce sera un par semaine histoire que j'ai le temps de corriger ça. :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Votre Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Karma de merde. Tony avait un karma de merde. Il était vraiment malchanceux, mais genre, vraiment. Loki avait fini par faire venir le SHIELD ici, et les membres des Avengers l'avaient enfermé avant de passer un lourd savon au dieu du Chaos. Merde.

Il était seul, dans cette cage de verre, à en dépecer les moindres fonctionnalités. Mais étrangement, ils les trouvait toutes sauf une: le moyen de l'ouvrir.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne vit même pas le dieu venir vers lui et s'arrêter à un mètre de la cage. Quand il l'aperçut, c'est parce que Loki avait raclé la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Il avait un immense hématome sur la figure, qu'on appelle un bleu. Thor avait dû le frapper, c'était la seule solution pour avoir une telle marque.

"Te sens-tu à l'aise dans cette cage ?"

"Arrêtes toi tout de suite, c'est comme si je te demandais: c'était bien quand il t'a envoyé un coup ? Ça t'a fais du bien ?"

Le dieu sourit malicieusement. "J'ai vécu tellement pire que j'ai cru qu'il me chatouillait. M'enfin. Quoi de neuf ici ?"

"Je remarque que les vitres datent de moins d'un mois."

Loki rit. "J'en parlerai à Fury."

Tony fronça les sourcils. Ouais, cette putain de question le démangeait. Il ne savait pas si il arriverait à la dire sans que la réponse ne demande de violence physique, mais il fallait qu'il la pose.

"Alors. C'était comment de me trahir, au fait ? Ça t'a fais du bien, ça aussi ?"

"Ça me démangeait."

"Vas te faire foutre."

Le dieu du Chaos ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma. "Après ce que tu m'as fait, après tout, que veux-tu que je te dise."

"Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi exactement tu l'as fais, et je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça."

Ça lui paressait tellement logique qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'un mec comme Loki puisse être aussi... Tout simplement con.

Loki soupira. "Tu es une menace, et crois moi, je ne fais que protéger les gens que j'aime."

"Thor ?"

"Entre autres."

"Tiens ! C'est nouveau ! Tu aimes Thor, maintenant ? Y a deux mois, pourtant, tu lui en foutais plein la gueule. Veux-tu que je répète ce que tu as dit, histoire qu'il entende de là-haut ?"

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus dur, sombre, et menaçant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Même à New York, il avait semblé moins menaçant, moins... Méchant, y a-t-il un autre mot pour qualifier ça ?

"Parles et je te coupe tout ce qui fait de toi un homme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"En tout cas, toi tu sais."

Thor sembla perdu en haut, son regard étant vide, ayant entendu clairement une allusion au viol. Et ça le mettait juste hors de lui.

"Hé ! Au fait, je me demandais. Tu leur a dit que je t'avais violé, hein ? C'est lâche. Même que tu as accepté."

"Où ça ? Dans tes rêves ?" Questionna avec une voix cruelle le Captain, arrivant à la porte, appuyé nonchalamment contre celle-ci.

"Qu'en sais-tu ? Lui et moi le savons mieux que tous les autres ici présent, et même que toi, divin résultat d'un test."

* * *

Fury semblait sérieux, et Loki ne savait pas si il devait lever la tête ou bien la garder baissée comme le faible qu'il était maintenant. Après tout, il était plus faible qu'un mortel, enfin, presque, grâce à ses quelques pouvoirs ayant réussi à survivre, et d'une puissance minime. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

Le directeur lui disait qu'il allait l'inscrire dans un entraînement sur le long terme afin qu'il améliore ses aptitudes, car depuis la suppression de son pouvoir divin, c'est à peine si il pouvait marcher.

Ça lui demandait déjà des efforts considérables de le faire alors ne lui en demandez pas trop. Loki regardait ses mains, qu'il avait entrelacées, puis lança brusquement ses yeux émeraude sur Fury.

"Vous m'avez posé une question ?"

Fury grogna en s'approchant un peu. "Où êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis là, c'est juste que-"

"Vous allez devoir apprendre à retenir de vos erreurs, je fais ça pour tenter de vous intégrer aux Vengeurs, si je reperd votre attention, je vous renvoie dans votre cage à poule sur Asgard, ai-je bien été compris ?"

Loki secoua la tête positivement, mais avec une telle faiblesse qu'on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça hocher la tête. "Bien entendu, directeur."

L'humain à la peau brune se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à sortir, mais il se tourna pour lui faire face, son unique œil s'agrippant à son regard perdu dans une brume qui présentait clairement une mauvaise semaine. "Tous les jours sauf le dimanche, de quatorze heure vingt à dix-huit heures."

"Parfait." Le dieu se dirigea vers la sortie comme le colonel lui avait ouvert la porte. Il quitta la salle, la peine au visage, mais le colonel l'arrêta une seconde en une parole lointaine. "Ouvrez à Stark et vous êtes mort."

Loki fit volte-face, ayant un regard menaçant, mais quand une arme utilisée par Natasha se pointa sur sa tempe, il préféra se reculer pour retourner dans sa "chambre".

En vérité, après avoir désactivées les caméras reliant les bureaux du SHIELD à la cage de Stark, il s'y dirigea directement, comme ayant besoin d'un réconfort que nul autre ne pouvait lui garantir.

Mais il oubliait des fois que Tony était ledit ennemi.

"Stark, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?"

"J'ouvre et je te tue, comme ça, tu paieras de ta trahison et je pourrai remettre mon plan à exécution."

Loki recula quand Tony fit péter la vitre, et encore plus quand il s'aperçut que l'homme allait tenir parole, maintenant dans sa tenue d'Iron Man, prêt à tirer un rayon répulseur dans le crâne de son dieu favori.

Celui-ci se retrouva bloqué contre un mur, appelant Thor. Tony se jeta à sa gorge, serrant toujours plus fort, mais alors qu'il serrait et que Loki perdait de sa force, le dieu avait tendance à reprendre sa nature d'origine, et les mains qui étaient enroulées autour du poignet de l'humain aussi. C'était atrocement froid.

Iron Man perdit un premier gant, puis le second, comme ceux-ci avaient fini en poudreuse. Il leva la main sur Loki, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le frapper comme l'envie l'en démangeait, Mjöllnir l'avait atteint et l'avait fait basculer vers le vide de la cage tombée.

Tony s'accrocha de toutes ses forces le temps que ses fusées s'allument, mais alors qu'elles venaient à peine de parvenir à cet exploit, elles s'arrêtèrent sans jamais vouloir remarcher.

Loki s'avança vers Thor, mort de peur, et Steve vint devant Tony, allant lui écraser les mains. Mais Tony le regarda avec une pitié telle que Steve n'avait pas la force de le faire. Cependant, il gardait sa pose.

"Je suis prêt à le faire, Stark."

"Pourquoi tu le ferais !? C'est lui le traître !" Cria Stark en pointant du doigt le dieu derrière.

Steve ricana. "Oh non, lui, il était ta seule chance." Et il marcha sur la main du mortel qui lâcha pour disparaître en moins d'une seconde à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut salut ! Je suis pas très bien aujourd'hui, j'ai attrapé une bonne gastro, j'espère que vous ça va, en tout cas. :) Je pense que vous allez bien aimer ce chapitre, moi j'aime bien en tout cas en mes souvenirs. _

_Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_Votre dévouée, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

**POV Tony Stark:**

Journée de merde. La journée typique pour moi pour faire un coming-out avec Loki dans les rues. Evidemment. Et qu'est ce que les gens disent d'un "bon" qui sort avec un "mauvais" ? Eh bien, ils disent photos, pardi !

Ah, mais je vous vois venir ! Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'étais mort ?

Merde pour vous !

J'ai réussi à prendre mon armure à la dernière seconde, et Loki en même temps. Il a une laisse autour du cou, se balade derrière moi, et saute quand je tire les ficelles, pour imager. C'est ma petite marionnette. Je vais transformer la petite poupée de porcelaine en arme de guerre.

Et le dieu, aussi saint d'esprit qu'il est, n'a pas remarqué le vilaiiiiiin sous entendu derrière sa position.

Finalement, après avoir marché pendant de longues heures dans les rues, je jette Loki dans la cave, l'enchaîne au poteau, mais il semble prit d'un problème de souffle. Problème cardiaque ? Probablement, vu le sifflement de son inspiration. Mais je suis pas médecin, de toute façon.

Je l'attache, serrant les liens, très fort, et il gémit. Du sang giclait de ses poignets, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de sourire, lui touchant le visage de ma main droite, comme celui-ci transpirait et gémissait, soupirait, pleurait même un peu inconsciemment de la douleur.

"Ça va aller, _mon __cœur_, je suis là pour toi maintenant. Je vais prendre _soin_ de toi."

Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol de marbre sombre. Il transpire de plus en plus, regardant d'un bref passage son poignet sanguinolent, après avoir fini de gicler. Il avait mal, et l'os était par endroit visible.

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur mon visage. "Tu sais, voyons, ce que je veux de toi, _chéri_."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et tenta de se sortir des chaînes.

Je ris méchamment. "Hep, hep, hep, aurais-tu oublié que _je _suis ton _maître _et que _tu _n'as plus _ta _force divine ?"

"Laisses moi partir... S'il-te-plaît..."

Je me redressai, regardant le dieu de haut. "On va passer une bonne nuit tous les deux."

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, s'agitant brusquement en tirant sur les liens sans se blesser plus. "Non, cette fois, tu ne me toucheras pas ! Thor viendra me sauver !"

_Pauvre bichon, il me ferait presque de la peine si la chaleur montée en moi ne m'obstruait pas avec ces envies de sexe._

_On verra plus tard pour la pitié._

Je brandis son poignet, serrant encore plus les liens et il s'immobilisa, sachant que j'allais lâcher si il était gentil et doux comme une bonne petite putain. Il se laissa faire, sauf quand je tentais de lui voler un baiser, il tourna la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, peut-être voulait-il ?

Je ricanai malgré moi. "Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki. Laisses toi faire, et tu verras, je serai un peu plus doux."

Celui-ci baissa la tête, commençant à sangloter pendant que je défaisais ses vêtements et me mettais à califourchon devant lui. Je lui passa une main le long du visage, qu'il rejeta tout de suite, comme dégoûté. C'était blessant, ça venait de me faire mal au cœur, mais il ne fallait rien que je montre.

"Tu vas te tenir tranquille, _mon cœur. _Ce ne sera pas long."

[...]

**FIN POV Tony Stark**

* * *

Steve frappait contre le punching-ball. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire des réponses à la disparition énigmatique de Loki. Mais il ne voyait qu'une réponse, celle de Tony Stark.

Et ça l'agaçait honnêtement. Et pour ça, il frappait. Encore et encore. Il tabassait le punching-ball, comme il voulait tabasser Tony. Mais comment faire pour récupérer le dieu ? Bonne question.

Natasha pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le punching-ball. "Comment ça va ?"

"Plutôt mal. Loki a disparu, une seconde fois."

Elle racla sa gorge. "Stark semble beaucoup tenir à lui. Chaque fois qu'il vient, c'est pour lui."

Le capitaine baissa la tête, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. "Crois-tu seulement qu'il peut l'aimer ? Je veux dire... Vraiment ?"

L'espionne resta silencieuse une seconde, tournant autour du ring sur lequel le soldat abattait son outil. Elle se stabilisa non plus près de lui, et éclaira sa gorge. "Je pense que Stark ne chercherait pas tant à nous le prendre si ce n'était pas l'amour qui l'animait -"

"Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Romanoff, c'est de la domination."

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent brusquement à cette idée, et elle décida de ne pas relever la remarque perverse qu'il n'avait certainement pas pesée avant de la sortir. Elle se contenta de regarder à travers la grande baie vitrée de la pièce, ayant un aperçu sur le labo dans lequel Banner était en train de travailler pour tracer Loki et Stark.

Elle fit finalement volte-face, un visage grave. Venait-elle de comprendre ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle avait peut-être comprit. "Oh l'enculé de Stark !"

* * *

Loki était dans une chambre que Stark lui avait prêtée dans toute sa gentillesse. Il examinait les moindres recoins de la salle, voyant des liens accrochés à la tête de lit. Le souvenir lui revint. C'est là que Stark... Lui avait fait ça. De dégoût, il tourna la tête, n'osant pas affronter cette réalité trop dure et pesante pour lui. Ses épaules étaient déjà surmontées de ses crimes, quelques années plus tôt, par sa nature de Jötun, par le mensonge, par l'affection interdite qu'il avait pour Thor, cette inceste douleur au cœur quand il le voyait avec Jane, sa mortelle, et finalement par cette relation... Douloureuse pour lui.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qu'était son existence. Mais pourrait-il seulement un jour ? Bonne question tiens ! Il était persuadé que non, mais il devait essayer. Il était merde beaucoup trop jeune pour se pendre au lampadaire. Il avait au moins trois milles ans devant lui. Mais si c'étaient trois milles ans de souffrance ? Aurait-il seulement l'envie de rester ? A continuer d'accepter ce drame qu'était sa vie ? A soutenir le poids de ses blessures et de ses peurs sur ses épaules de plus en plus fragilisées, tant le poids se fait lourd maintenant.

Le milliardaire entra dans la pièce, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. "Ta chambre te plaît ? Elle doit te rappeler de _bons_ souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki baissa la tête. "Je veux m'en aller. Tu restes un ennemi, et j'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter... Ce que tu m'as fait. Dans cette même chambre."

"N'était-ce pas merveilleux pourtant ?"

"Pas du tout." Gronda le dieu, s'apprêtant à ressortir, mais Tony l'en empêcha, le poussant dans le lit, et le retenant de ses bras, à califourchon sur lui. Le dieu se débattit de son mieux, et repoussa l'homme, qui s'effondra contre le marbre douloureux. On aurait presque cru entendre quelque chose se casser un os. Ou plusieurs. Loki ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il se redressa immédiatement, prêt de la porte, mais Tony lui attrapa la cheville, et il tomba ridiculement de tout son long. Tony se percha sur lui, défaisant ses vêtements rapidement, et le dieu le battait de coups.

Finalement, Tony soupira et planta son regard brun dans l'émeraude. "Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

Loki eut un sourire psychopathe. "Ne m'obliges pas à te tuer, Stark, pour me relâcher." Sa main droite était en feu, un merveilleux feu vert qui illuminait toute la pièce enfermée et sombre. Tony resserra sa prise sur les bras de Loki, continuant de le déshabiller, mais alors qu'il voulait toucher à son pantalon, le dieu se redressa rapidement, tirant une sphère enflammée aux pieds de Stark.

"J'ai dis NON !"

Stark ricana. "Tu crois que tu vas faire quoi ? T'en sortir ?" Il ricana de plus belle, regardant le jeune dieu avec des yeux pleins de danger. "Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Dans cette histoire, on sera tous les deux perdants." Il s'avança, et Loki se para à une seconde attaque.

"La ferme."

Ceci donna un sourire fou au génie. "De toute manière, on va se détruire. Si je te tue, je serai détruit, et toi aussi. Si tu me tues, tu seras détruit parce qu'Asgard te fera tuer, et que même ton cher frère n'y pourra rien."

Loki s'affaissa doucement, de plus en plus apte à l'offensive. "La ferme, te dis-je, stupide mortel !"

Tony s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. "Et si on finit ensemble, on va se démolir. Parce qu'on est trop possessif, aussi bien toi que moi."

Loki commença à reculer, s'approchant de plus en plus de son objectif, la porte. Mais Tony s'approchait aussi de lui en même temps, ce qui ne réduisait donc pas leur distance. Le dieu prépara dans sa main une sphère de glace, et la lança devant lui. Un grand rayon de glace apparut et se termina en une pointe sous la gorge de Tony, formant une barrière entre eux. Des larmes se reflétaient dans les yeux du milliardaire, et Loki ne bougea plus, regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

Il souriait toujours, comme si ça ne lui posait pas de problème, mais ces larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses yeux ne voulaient pas dire la même chose quant à sa position.

Celui-ci tenta tout de même de s'approcher, mais voyant que le portail de glace était infranchissable, il s'arrêta, regardant le dieu droit dans les yeux. "Pourtant, tu sais que je t'aime Loki, non ? Combien de fois te l'ai-je dis ? Tu n'as rien voulu entendre."


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut salut salut ! Mon dieu, désolé du retard ! J'ai complètement oublié de le mettre aujourd'hui, mais je me rattrape à quoi... 22 heures 40 ? Ça reste raisonnable._

_Non, je suis impardonnable ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vaudra la peine du retard que j'ai pris à le mettre et que, par conséquent, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Thor cherchait partout dans New York des traces de son frère, avec l'aide de Jane. Mais il ne fut que trop surprit de le voir en si mauvaise posture. Tony Stark, en haut de sa Tour, avec une armée de robots déchaînés, prêts à tuer, tenait son frère contre lui, un poignard au niveau de sa gorge. Il savait que Loki faisait tout pour se sortir de là, brûlant le sol sous les pieds du héros, mais celui-ci était dans sa maudite armure. Il volait donc au dessus du sol, regardant les habitants avec une rage visible.

Tous les Avengers se réunirent devant la Tour, prêts à attaquer dès que le milliardaire aurait menacé leur... Allié ? Ils ne savaient même plus, avec l'aventure que Loki avait eu avec le méchant. Mais devaient-ils douter dans une heure aussi grave ? Thor ne leur permettrait pas.

Steve fit un pas en avant, persuadé que Tony pouvait l'entendre de son casque. "Relâche le, il n'y est pour rien !"

"Tu es sûr, Captain ?" Questionna la voix froide d'Iron Man. "Tu sais, je m'amusais beaucoup à vous voir douter de lui, mais vous l'avez tellement usé qu'il est venu chez moi pour vous mâcher le travail ! Il a essayé de me tuer après s'être montré tactile avec moi ! Il a tenté, mais il a échoué, et vous savez ce qui me retient de l'égorger, là, tout de suite, devant tout le monde ?"

Steve attendit la suite, mais l'homme dans l'armure ne semblait pas prêt à la dire, se posant devant l'immeuble, enlevant son casque, les larmes coulant rapidement sur ses joues pâles, étrangement pâles d'ailleurs. Il prit sa victime plus fortement, l'étranglant plus, tellement que le dieu perdait au fur et à mesure le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Thor gronda, agitant Mjöllnir, puis il le lança sur l'homme. Celui-ci alla percuter un mur tandis que Loki était au sol, toussant comme si il allait recracher ce qui lui servait de poumons.

Thor rappela son marteau, attaquant l'homme au sol, pendant que Natasha aida Loki à se relever. "Ça va aller ?"

Le dieu hocha avidement la tête, se redressant, mais ses jambes le lâchant brutalement. Il s'écroula contre Natasha, la tête contre son épaule. Elle s'enquit de le remettre debout, le soutenant cette fois. Mais il était un vrai handicap pour l'équipe maintenant puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se battre.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers un endroit isolé de la ville alors que les robots passaient à l'attaque, détruisant tout d'une rapidité incroyable, pour déposer Loki contre un mur, celui-ci ne parvenant pas à se relever. "Restes là, et tu tiens bon d'accord ?"

"Mademoiselle Romanoff, ça devrait aller."

Elle soupira et partit en vitesse vers le champ de bataille. Le dieu tenta de reprendre tranquillement sa respiration, se remettant sur ses pieds, levant les mains pour créer une barrière magique pour les autres. Il fallait qu'il les tienne hors de danger, tout était de sa faute.

Quatre robots se posèrent devant lui, pendant qu'il posait l'enchantement. Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais les monstres semblaient prêts à le tuer. Il termina son enchantement, et dès qu'il eu finit, il prépara une sphère de feu, mais trop tard. Quatre raies de flammes s'abattaient déjà sur lui. Il tomba contre le sol et ferma les yeux, sentant les monstres continuer. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de se défendre.

* * *

**POV neutre, fixée sur Thor*:**

Tout se réduisait autour d'eux, les robots étaient des vrais meurtriers. Tony s'était finalement tiré de la prise que Thor avait eu sur lui, et avait réussi à causer autant de ravages en une minute que tous ses robots réunis ne l'avaient fait jusque là. Toutes les rues étaient en feu, les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans des salles que les ennemis avaient piégés, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux que les Avengers étaient dans l'impossibilité de lutter, malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Malgré tout, leur ennemi principal semblait perdu, cherchant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Pepper ? Bien possible, il ne voulait quand même pas faire de mal à sa femme, se dit Thor.

Mais comment être sûr que ce pervers ne cherchait pas son petit frère pour le faire de nouveau souffrir ? Ça, Thor ne lui pardonnerait pas, et il le tuerait, même si il devait prendre trois cents ans de prison asgardienne après.

On touche pas aux petits frères, et surtout pas le sien, si fragile, si petit ! On ne faisait pas ça à des bébés, enfin !

Il raya de la rue une dizaine de robots à coup de tonnerre, et regarda en direction des bâtiments. Les personnes se faisaient abattre, et personne n'était là pour les protéger. Il s'empressa d'aller protéger les Midgardiens, tuant les robots en les démontant, dans le sens propre du terme, avec son arme magique. Il cria aux gens de se rapatrier dans les sous-terrains construits dans ce but. Les hommes mortels se dépêchaient tous d'obéir, se bousculant pour avoir la première place dans les sous-sols.

Tony se mit devant l'entrée, tirant pour tuer certains Midgardiens, mais il cherchait toujours quelque chose. Son regard était certes invisible, sous son casque rabattu, mais sa gestuelle était bien typique. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Il voulait qu'on lui dise où était la personne qu'il cherchait du regard. Mais qui lui dirait, puisqu'il ne voulait pas dire qui il cherchait ? Un télépathe ?

Soudainement, trois robots prirent place aux côtés du génie créateur, et attaquèrent les mortels pendant que l'ennemi principal se dérobait, s'envolant pour chercher en hauteur. Il tourna et retourna la tête, pendant que tout se détruisait en bas.

* * *

**POV Tony:**

Je me fiche de ces gens qui meurent. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent de toute façon. Loki aurait dit ça, non ? Mais d'ailleurs, où est-il ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, je dois admettre que je commence à m'inquiéter de sa santé. Je vois nettement Hawkeye tuer mes robots, mais je m'en contre fous, Hulk détruire les immeubles tout autant que les robots, Captain America aider les humains à sortir des immeubles en sûreté, Thor me foudroyer du regard, ayant tué mes robots, et se demandant si il devait en faire de même avec moi, et Natasha, qui fusillaient de son Dard de Veuve -vous savez, son pistolet- les robots. Mais aucune trace de Loki. Étrange, Loki est un dieu, il n'aurait pas si facilement abandonné le combat.

Je regarde finalement la ville. Je ne dois pas montrer mon inquiétude, à personne. Je dois tuer ces gens, faire comme si j'étais en colère, puis pleurer plus tard.

Je me pose devant Hulk, et lui envoie mes missiles. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et penser que j'ai fais tout ça pour Loki me donne la nausée. J'ai fais tout ça pour lui montrer que j'étais prêt à tout, même quitter mes meilleurs amis, ma petite amie, pour qu'il soit plus proche de moi. Nous avons été très proches cette nuit-là, mais pas suffisamment. Pas que le toucher n'ait pas été assez proche, ce sont les sentiments qui ne l'ont pas été. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Il était victime. Victime de ma passion, tellement folle que je n'ai même pas pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir que je lui fasse ça.

Soudainement, je regardais autour de moi, et je l'ai vu. Lui. Il était là. Mais c'était étrange qu'il ne se batte pas. Ces robots étaient en train de l'abattre, et il ne se défendait pas ? Allez Loki, tues les !

Il ne veut pas bouger. Il est couché par terre, sa magie ne brûle plus ses mains, son visage est à peine visible sous cette épaisse couche de sang, et -

Attendez...

SANG !?

Tout de suite, je fonce à toute vitesse vers eux, criant à mes robots d'arrêter. Mais ceux-ci ne veulent pas m'écouter, prenant plaisir à frapper encore et encore sur ce corps mutilé, qui était à peine encore secoué par une prise d'air. Je me mis en colère, et frappa les robots. Etant surpris de mon acte, ils ne se défendirent pas et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour enlever leur batterie. Je retirais mon armure, soudainement, la laissant gisante sur le sol, pour m'avancer en boitant, ouais parce que ce con de Thor m'a cassé la jambe droite sous ses coups, ainsi que je crois le bras du même côté, à côté du dieu. Mais celui-ci ne bouge pas.

Je commence à effleurer sa joue, mais je ne sens aucune réaction, juste... Le vide intersidéral. Il ne veut pas bouger. Peut-il seulement le faire ? Est-il seulement vivant, tant qu'on y est ? Cela m'étonnerai, mais c'est Loki, alors on va espérer qu'il soit assez fort pour avoir tenu.

Les Avengers s'avancent, ayant remarqué le fait que les robots avaient tous été court-circuité. Je venais de les débrancher.

Natasha fit un pas rapide devant tout le monde et sorti son arme -

...

...

...

...

**FIN POV Tony**

* * *

*: Vous avez du comprendre, ça veut dire qu'il ne raconte pas lui même ce qu'il voit, mais que si vous voulez, c'est comme si la caméra au cinéma était posée sur Thor, regardant les choses comme il les voit et tout. :)

Vous en pensez quoi ? :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde, desolée du retard absolument scandaleux pour le chapitre ! Problèmes de famille.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Votre Circle of Justice**

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

**POV Victor von Fatalis:**

Où est Stark ? Ça va faire dix minutes que je le cherche, il était censé allumer la bombe nucléaire avec moi dans le laboratoire ! Les robots sont en train de se faire détruire, et lui, il s'amuse, il joue à cache-cache. Si j'avais su que j'aurais dû ensuite intervenir, peut-être que ce pacte avec Stark n'aurait jamais vu le jour !

J'ai finalement décidé de me battre, ayant lancé tout seul le compte à rebours de la bombe. J'ai exactement une minute trente pour évacuer les robots, et puis non, qu'ils meurent, mais j'ai exactement une minute dix pour m'évacuer maintenant. Les Avengers se battent, même ce cher Loki, complètement ensanglanté, il frappe dans tout ce qu'il voit. Je ne sais trop que faire, Tony Stark ne montre pas signe de vie. Est-il mort, cet imbécile ?

"Victor, j'ai une idée." Retentit la voix de Stark dans mon oreillette.

Je soupirai. "C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais mort."

"Pas entièrement. Il faut que tu ailles désamorcer la bombe."

"Hein ? Et pour quelle raison ?"

Stark soupira dans l'oreillette. "Victor, j'ai pas envie de rire. Désamorces, la ville est à nous."

**FIN POV Victor von Fatalis.**

* * *

Le règne. Le pouvoir. Il avait maintenant Midgard entre ses mains, il était respecté, personne n'osait le contredire. Personne sauf lui.

Loki. Le dieu du Chaos.

Tony ne savait pas si il devait le tuer ou alors lui laisser une chance de se racheter.  
Mais à quoi bon ?  
Qui sait.

Il était sur son trône, dans le palais qu'il avait fait construire à la place de sa Tour. Il était bien, servi par des humains faibles et soumis, pendant que les Avengers reposaient au cachot. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur Loki.

Il se leva, allant vers la cage qu'il avait créée expressément pour lui, dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce carrée, deux mètres sur deux mètres, entièrement blanche, aucunement meublée, et qui avait comme paroi vers le monde extérieur une baie vitrée. Tony se mit devant la cage, ouvrant la porte blanche qui menait à l'intérieur de la cage.

L'ingénieur fixa Loki, Loki fixa l'ingénieur, pourtant rien ne se passait.

"Quelque chose que tu souhaiterais que je te fasse, Stark ?"

Celui-ci sourit en s'agenouillant pour arriver au niveau du dieu, lui passant une main sur la joue. "Je veux que tu te maries avec moi."

"Quoi ?"

Tony lui donna un baiser sur le front. "Deviens ma Reine, et je consentirai à laisser les Avengers en vie."

"Cela s'appelle du chantage."

"Certes, c'est pas malin, mais s'il-te-plaît, penses y, d'accord ?" Il quitta la petite pièce, refermant à clef derrière lui avant de partir pour la salle du trône.

* * *

Victor entra dans la pièce, souriant, content de lui. Ils avaient Midgard ! Il ne leur restait plus qu'à fêter tout ça en tuant tous les Vengeurs et-

"Bonjour Victor." Ricana Stark, assit royalement sur son trône. "Tu espérais recevoir ta part du marché ? Et bien tu n'auras rien."

Celui-ci grogna. "J'espère que c'est une blague. C'est moi qui ai tout fait pour que tu réussisses, Tony Stark, tu n'aurais jamais gagné si je n'avais pas été là."

"Et ça, je le sais. C'est ça le problème quand on joue avec quelqu'un de plus malin que soi."

Une jeune femme bien brune, les cheveux en boucles sombres s'avança, dans une grande robe de soie verte et de broderies d'or. Ses yeux verts la trahissaient. Ils étaient d'un éclat que seule une personne pourrait avoir. Une personne magique.

Victor se tourna vers elle. "Loki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, merde !?"

Tony ricana et invita Loki à se loger sur le trône à côté de lui. "Je te présente la Reine, Victor, inclines toi."

Celui-ci recula, complètement dépassé par les événements. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Tony ? Cet homme est un réel danger pour le trône !"

Un sourire imprégna le visage froid de l'humain, qui se tourna vers lui, une haine visible sur le visage. "Tu ne sais pas tout ce que nous avons vécu, lui et moi, et je peux te dire qu'entre lui et moi, c'est bien moi le plus dangereux."

Loki sourit doucement, mais il était perdu. Son regard tournait de coin en coin, cherchant un point d'encrage. _Qu'elle est charmante, ta reine, Tony Stark._

Tony passa ses bras autour des hanches du dieu, qui sursauta au contact mais tenta de rester plus ou moins calme. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur d'être avec l'homme qu'il était censé aimer.

Victor ricana. "Tu le déstabilises. De manière évidente, il ne fait ça que pour arranger les siens."

Tony gloussa. "Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux ?"

"Jaloux que tu sois amoureux d'une personne qui a peur de toi plus que d'un dinosaure ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, et je suis presque désolé pour toi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes Altesses, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire."

* * *

Tony avait été accidenté. Il avait fait sortir les Avengers, suite à la décision de Loki. Il était mort, d'après ce que disait la presse. Mais que croire ? Loki ne savait plus où il en était.

Un homme s'approcha de lui alors qu'il était seul sur son trône, avec une arme. "Si vous ne faites pas pression pour que la Royauté se termine, je jure de vous assassiner !"

Loki sursauta avec la peur. "Qui êtes vous pour me dire ça ? Vous êtes juge ?"

Celui-ci ricana. "Pas besoin de l'être pour tuer quelqu'un."

* * *

Il regardait dans la salle complètement pleine de Midgardiens en pleine espoir de la fin de la royauté, devant un micro, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ouvrait la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Thor, au devant de la foule, monta sur l'estrade avec Loki pour venir l'encourager, passant sa main dans la sienne, serrant fort pour lui donner du courage. Loki inspira fortement, se rapprochant du micro.

"Je déclare... La royauté... Terminée." Tous les habitants éclatèrent de joie, tandis que Loki s'effondra dans les bras de son frère. C'était dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on connaissait si bien.

L'homme qui l'avait menacé le regardait fixement, de sa place dans le public. Il ricana doucement, en glissant un "Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?" Et il sortit une arme de sa poche. Loki redressa vivement la tête, soudainement effrayé par l'humain, et Thor l'obligea à la reposer contre son épaule. Loki serra les dents, et un coup de feu retentit. Thor releva immédiatement la tête, ayant compris sur qui le coup venait d'être porté par la poigne de son frère venant de se raidir. Il se pencha, regardant Loki, inquiet, plus que jamais d'ailleurs.

"Loki !"

"Ça va..."

"Non, ça ne va pas, tu es touché !" Il le fit s'asseoir à terre, tandis que Steve et le reste des Vengeurs regardaient qui avait tiré. Ils virent un homme en train de fuir, et Steve se lança à sa poursuite.

L'homme bousculait des gens sur son passage, courant à sa vitesse suprême. Il n'avait pas le droit de tirer sur la Reine, mais il ne s'était pas gêné. C'était comme si il avait deviné qu'il allait avoir des problèmes après ça.

Steve continua de le poursuivre, aidé des autres Vengeurs. Natasha tira une balle dans la tête de l'homme, qui s'écroula. Il était mort.

Pendant ce temps, Loki saignait encore et toujours plus, entre la conscience et l'inconscience, et il regardait fixement la plaie. Elle était faite au niveau du poumon droit, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Thor releva la tête vers le ciel. "Pitié ! Père ! Aidez nous !"

Loki ne respirait presque plus. Thor le serra dans ses bras, regardant une autre fois vers le ciel, pleurant énormément. "Par pitié ! Sauvez Loki, Père, je vous en prie !"

Le dieu du Chaos posa sa main sur le visage de Thor, y laissant une trace ensanglantée. "Thor, c'est inutile..."

"Non, Loki, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. C'est promis. Accroches toi, petit frère."

Le cadet sourit, attendri. "Tu sais, si j'avais eu à réécrire notre histoire... J'aurais été ton frère, ton compagnon le plus dévoué..."

"J'aurais voulu, mais n'y penses pas, contentes toi de respirer."

"Non, Thor, c'est trop tard..."

"Je vais retourner sur Asgard, et Père te soignera, je te le promets."

Thor se releva, fin prêt à partir pour Asgard. Heimdall ouvrit le BiFröst, et Steve vint prendre Loki dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans l'hôpital du centre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous, une belle journée qui s'annonce avec une belle gastro comme supplément ! XD C'est la semaine de tous mes rêves, voyons, mes amis ! M'enfin, à propos du chapitre -ce qi est certainement la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, mais je me trompe peut-être- je pense que vous allez aimé. Les Avengers sont là, ce qui signifie implicitement conflit, et tout y est ! Vous découvrirez la vérité au sujet du mystérieux tireur, à la fin du chapitre !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture -et une excellente gastro- !_

_Votre -malade, folle- Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

* * *

Loki était étendu dans son lit d'hôpital, attendant l'arrivée promise des Vengeurs. Il avait horriblement mal quand il respirait, il sentait que son poumon se contractait de façon totalement anormale, mais cela ne semblait pas alerter les médecins Midgardiens. Peut-être était-ce lui qui se faisait un mal pour rien. A cet instant, il entendit frapper à la porte. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage quand il vit les Vengeurs, tous réunis sauf son frère, s'avancer vers le lit beaucoup trop blanc, dans cette salle beaucoup trop blanche. Steven s'asseyait à ses côtés, sur une chaise qu'il avait tiré, et passa une de ses mains chaudes sur le front de Loki.

Bruce semblait néanmoins préoccupé, regardant une machine qu'il rangeait peu discrètement dans sa grande poche de blouse scientifique. Cela fit froid au dieu, qui avait osé penser à Tony à cette vision. Depuis que celui-ci était décédé, il se sentait bien mieux, bien qu'un manque d'affection persiste dans son organisme. Il n'arrivait plus à rire de rien, c'était à peine si il souriait. Mais il osait se dire que ça lui passerait au bout de quelques temps.

Clint, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur adjacent à la porte, regardait ses pieds, attendant quelque chose.

Loki, dans l'incompréhension totale d'un tel silence, décida de le briser. "Bonjour."

Tous relevèrent la tête de surprise, et Steve sourit doucement. "Oui, bien sûr, bonjour."

"Tout va bien ?" Fronçant les sourcils, il lança un regard vers Bruce qui était toujours fixé sur ce qu'affichait sa machine de poche. "Vous semblez préoccupés, si cela n'était pas le moment, vous auriez pu revenir plus tard, je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger..."

Natasha rit franchement. "Mais nous n'étions pas occupés, Loki, nous sommes juste tristes de ton état." Son visage devint plus froid, distant, quand elle se mit à côté de lui, du côté opposé à celui de Steve, soit la gauche. Elle prit sa main, inspirant à fond. "Écoutes, Loki."

"Vous semblez bien graves, il y a quelque chose dont vous vouliez me faire part ?"

"Je voulais te parler de l'accident." Affirma l'espionne. "Celui de Tony, j'veux dire. Mais du tien en parallèle."

Loki eu soudain un frisson. "On ne sait toujours pas qui a fait ça, mais je pense que c'est une personne que l'on connait et qui nous déteste. Mais c'est une personne en commun."

"Justement..." Déplora-t-elle, regardant le carrelage. "On sait maintenant de qui il s'agit, mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas te faire plaisir..."

"Comment ça ? Qui est-ce ?" L'inquiétude grimpait, tout comme la tension s'accumulait dans la petite salle. L'air devenait lourd, le regard des Avengers fuyait, Natasha se tripotait la main, s'arrachant la peau avec les ongles.

Elle soupira, décidant de contourner. "On a fait des analyses sur le corps de l'homme qui t'a agressé, à l'aide du laboratoire qui nous a été gentiment légué par le SHIELD, et nous avons donc fait des analyses et il s'avère que..."

Loki attendit, encore et encore, mais aucune suite ne vint, juste Natasha qui se détournait de lui. Il la retint par le poignet. "J'ai le droit de savoir qui a voulu me tuer. Dis moi de qui il s'agit."

Elle se tourna méchamment vers lui, le regard sévère et plein de jugement. _Contourner, Natasha, tu dois contourner._ "On ne donne pas ce genre d'informations à un ennemi du SHIELD."

Le dieu écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi ? J'ai été agressé ! J'ai le droit de savoir avant qu'il ne rate pas son coup et me tue, non ?"

"Tu es contre nous -"

"Cela autorise-t-il qu'on puisse me tuer sans que je sache ce que tout le monde ici semble savoir ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Normalement, c'était à moi d'être prévenu le premier, étant donné que Stark est mort !"

Natasha se raidit. _Contourner. _"Tu n'avais pas du tout à savoir, nous nous occupons de la justice ! Tu avais juste à la fermer, rester ici, et attendre qu'on arrête le coupable !"

Loki pâlit suite à cette phrase violente et d'une cruauté sans pareille. Il reprit en susurrant. "Alors c'est comme ça que vous traitez les gens." Il leva un regard froid vers la Veuve, qui recula d'un pas en le voyant. Celui-ci haussa le ton, frappant du poing sur la table. "Vous vous dites héros, mais que dit la population ? Vous les dominez, au même titre que Thanos voulait le faire à travers moi ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de monstres, cruels et injustes !" Des larmes commencèrent à venir. "Et moi, je me suis sacrifié pour vous !"

Steve ricana. "Sacrifié ? En te faisant sauter par l'ennemi ? Tu appelles ça un sacrifice lorsque nous, on l'appelle trahison."

"Non." S'enquit Bruce, s'approchant des trois personnes. Loki ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. "C'est Stark qui l'a violé. Une chose que je croyais que vous aviez compris, que moi j'ai compris dès la première seconde."

Clint se redressa, venant se mêler au combat. "Ah oui ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait pour y renoncer. C'est pas ça du viol. Le viol, on essaie pas d'y retourner un jour juste parce qu'on est en colère qu'on nous accuse de trahison."

Loki regarda furtivement l'archer, suspicieux. "Tu veux jouer, l'oiseau ? Rappelles moi, qui m'a tabassé parce qu'il pensait que je l'avais trahi, sans même me laisser le temps de parler ?"

L'homme resta au plus calme, une étincelle de danger imprégnant ses prunelles. "Aucun nom ne me vient."

"J'en ai un plus que précis moi, pour tout dire."

Bruce soupira. "Loki, je vais te dire qui a fait ça, et tu me promets de le garder pour toi. D'accord ?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis attendit. Bruce tenta de se détendre, puis se lança. "C'était Victor von Fatalis, et il a aussi accidenté Tony. Je suis vraiment désolé."


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolée, j'ai oublié de poster hier, je m'en veux terriblement ! J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas, je vous met ça tout de suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Votre Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la tentative de meurtre. Thor n'avait cessé les aller-retours entre Midgard et Asgard. Il avait finalement trouvé un remède pour Loki, et il l'avait ramené dix jours plus tôt. Loki avait regagné l'Héliporteur, y vivant tout à fait comme quelqu'un de normal. A présent, plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Les Avengers étaient libres, avec lui, Thor prenait un immense soin de lui, délaissant sa mortelle de jour en jour pour s'occuper de lui. Loki était heureux, comblé, et aimé. Pas de tous, mais de la plupart.

Mais surtout, la meilleure nouvelle, Tony semblait vraiment s'être tué puisqu'il n'était jamais revenu causer du tort, et Loki ne s'en portait que mieux.  
Thor était tout à fait contre la relation que Stark avait essayé d'obtenir, et ça le satisfaisait qu'il ait disparu.

"Loki." Thor s'avança dans la cuisine, approchant son frère qui faisait la vaisselle comme au bon vieux temps alors qu'il avait un lave-vaisselle juste à côté de lui. Thor fronça les sourcils. "Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu as ce qu'ils appellent un lave-vaisselle à côté de toi."

"Certes, mais je ne sais m'en servir."

"Tu pourrais demander à l'ami Banner ou bien Barton."

Le dieu du Chaos se tourna pour faire face à son aîné, une mèche retombant nonchalamment sur son visage, toute trempée, bouclant. Thor posa son regard dans les yeux de son cadet, et le détailla, longtemps, peut-être trop mais qu'importait. Loki rit doucement, posant une pichenette sur le nez du plus vieux. "Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu vois, fils d'Odin."

"Je ne vais pas le nier. Tu es un bel homme."

"Je sais."

Thor fronça les sourcils quand celui-ci se détourna, retournant à son dur labeur. Il posa ses mains contre les hanches fines, serrant Loki contre son corps éveillé.

"Arrêtes ça."

"Tu ne m'as même pas dit que j'étais un bel homme aussi."

Loki ricana. "Parce que je ne mens pas."

"Serait-ce mentir ?"

"Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça."

Thor se détacha du cadet, lui lançant un regard froid. "Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"De qui est-ce que tu parles ?"

"De Stark."

Loki tressaillit. _Non, pas ça. J'en ai marre de discuter de ça avec lui. _"Quel est le rapport avec la discussion précédente ?"

Thor lui attrapa le poignet violemment, l'attirant plus près de son visage. "Tu aimais ça, avant l'humain."

Loki se débattit. "Non, Thor ! Je n'ai jamais aimé le viol, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! Gardes tes sales pattes sur Jane Foster, tu l'as voulu, assumes le."

Le fils d'Odin recula, encore et encore, prit de violentes pulsions qu'il avait besoin d'apaiser. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de l'Héliporteur, s'apprêtant à retourner chez Jane, mais il se dit finalement que Loki ne pouvait pas gagner si facilement avec lui. Il s'avança vers son cadet, dangereusement, et celui-ci prit une assiette dans ses mains.

"Si tu me touches, Odinson, je la brise. Ça avertira tout le monde, crois moi."

Le dieu du Tonnerre décida de ne plus avancer vers lui, mais de le toiser de loin. Loki soupira, s'affaissant, puis posa l'assiette sur le comptoir.

"Enfin, Thor, tu n'as pas le droit de m'utiliser. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, et je ne suis le jouet de personne, d'ailleurs ! Ce que tu m'as fait pendant mon enfance... Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fasses ça."

Thor fronça les sourcils. "Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches."

"Je te reproche d'être trop imbu de toi-même et de ne pas voir quand tu fais souffrir les gens." Loki sentit une larme atteindre sa joue. "Tu n'as même pas su prendre soin de ton petit frère..."

"J'ai pris soin de toi toute ma vie ! Je te montrai de l'affection, pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul-"

"Ah, parce que tu appelles ça de l'affection ? J'appelle ça un crime, personnellement. Mais j'ai été indulgent, pensant que tu allais arrêter. Je n'ai rien dit à ton père et ta mère, pourtant les Nornes seules savent à quel point j'en avais envie ! Je voulais juste avoir une relation normale, entre frères."

Thor regarda autour de lui, profondément atteint par les paroles de son frère. Il avait donc merdé. C'était pour ça que Loki voulait le tuer, il comprenait maintenant. Serait-il un jour capable de reconnaître lui-même les erreurs qu'il avait commis avec son cadet ?

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant seul un Loki tremblant de désespoir rien qu'au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prit un fauteuil de velours, s'asseyant en délicatesse effrayée dedans, prenant son manteau vert pour s'enrouler dedans et pleurer. Laisser aller son chagrin. Il commença à fermer les yeux, prit par la fatigue -

"Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans ton enfance." Fit une voix bien familière, coupant à court son état second. Le dieu se redressa brutalement, regardant autour. Mais il ne voyait personne. Un fantôme ?

"Où es tu ?"

"Juste là." Le milliardaire censé être mort quitta sa planque, venant devant lui. Il avait des larmes, ses yeux étaient rougis. "Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé d'avoir réanimé ça."

"Je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Avant."

Le génie sourit, serrant Loki contre son ventre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Il voulait le consoler, parce que le voir comme ça était tout bonnement insupportable, et il voulait aussi recoller les morceaux. Quoi de mieux comme situation pour poser cette question qui le démangeait ?

Il inspira à fond, regardant Loki avec frayeur. "Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu, lors de la bataille ?"

Loki enroula ses bras autour du bassin de l'humain, serrant fortement, les larmes recommençant à couler. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il cherchait seulement à contourner. A contourner les abus de Thor et son malheur lors de la bataille. Il regarda le sol, malheureux. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre à cause de Tony lui-même. Il désirait seulement ne pas le culpabiliser plus.

"Pourquoi s'être fait passer pour mort ?" Sa voix était incertaine, sa peur étant grandissante et ses doutes de partir sur cette route se faisaient voir à travers ses yeux.

Tony se baissa à hauteur du dieu assis, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Loki soupira quand la main dans ses cheveux disparue. "Je sais ce que je veux maintenant. J'avais un choix à faire et il est prit."

"Quel choix avais-tu à faire ?"

Le milliardaire sourit tendrement, prenant entre ses mains le visage de son étoile. "C'était entre te voir heureux ou bien posséder Midgard. J'ai choisis que... La première solution était bien plus alléchante qu'un royaume ne le serait jamais."

Les yeux de Loki pétillèrent de larmes. "Mais il me reste encore un problème à régler."

"De quel genre ?"

Loki se leva, plus déterminé que jamais. "Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient de droit de naissance."


	13. Chapter 13

_Salutations à tous, et désolée de l'oubli, mais je me prépare pour le tournoi de Mario Kart 7, dont je passe les qualifs demain ! J'espère être prise, juste pour le fun, j'adore jouer à ce jeu, c'est addictif !_

_Note à ma bêta de la story "Petits Chitauris, Petits Captains, Petits Starks ?": Merci pour la correction que tu m'as faite du chapitre 7, et je vais prendre un grand soin à respecter ce que tu as noté. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop catastrophique quand même. ^^_

_Au sujet du chapitre, il est plus court que d'habitude mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

Loki déboula sur Asgard, la rage au ventre. Il se mit devant Odin, mais alors qu'il aurait dû s'incliner, il cracha au sol. Le vieux roi écarquilla les yeux, surprit de l'attitude de son cadet. Il fit l'impasse, se levant devant lui pour quand même paraître plus impressionnant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, fils ?"

"Fermes ta gueule, sale croûton. Rends moi juste ce qui m'appartient, et je consentirai à te laisser la vie sauve."

Odin frissonna. Il savait que Loki ne bluffait pas rien qu'à l'étincelle dans son regard. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Mes pouvoirs. Mon immortalité. Je veux ce qui est à moi."

"Tant que tu y es" éleva le ton Odin. "Tu ne veux pas mon trône, non ?"

"C'est si gentiment donné. Je ne peux pas refuser."

Les gardes présents sourirent, amusés par l'attitude de leur ex-prince. Ils avaient toujours aimé ses petites farces. Mais là, malgré tout, ça semblait mal engagé pour Odin.

Le Roi se rapprocha, prenant son sceptre. "Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, sale monstre. Pas avec ce que tu as fais à Midgard."

"Ouvre ton œil, papi, je me suis fait violer sur Midgard à cause de tes conneries."

"Ça m'est égal."

Loki ricana méchamment. "Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je porte un enfant... Humain n'est-ce pas ?"

Le vieil homme soupira. Non il ne voulait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Loki redevienne dangereux. "Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire, je veillerai là-dessus."

"T'arrives trop tard, connard. Je porte l'enfant de l'homme qui m'a violé. Et puis tu sais quoi, on en est plus à ça, tu veux savoir qui est le père ?"

Odin ferma son œil, troublé. "Dis moi tout."

"C'est Thor."

Odin chuta. Il avait fait une crise cardiaque. Loki ricana sombrement, s'approchant du vieillard en sortant sa dague. "Ça te dirais que je l'appelle Odin à sa naissance ? Un fils de bâtard, exactement comme toi."

* * *

Le vieux Roi ne se réveilla pas avant une semaine. Tant le choc avait été.

Loki avait volé ce qui lui avait été enlevé pendant la crise du dieu Roi, et était reparti sur Midgard. Mais il semblait qu'il avait oublié son immortalité. Ou peut-être était-ce volontaire. Hélas, le vieil homme ne savait plus ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cadet. Ce côté mesquin qui jamais autrefois ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit, faisait partie de son essence même, faisait sa force et son courage.

Mais il avait avant-tout besoin de parler à Thor.

Celui-ci entra dans la chambre une heure après, tout timide. Savait-il ?

"Fils, approches toi, s'il-te-plaît."

Thor, s'asseyant aux côtés de son père, commença à pâlir. "Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?"

"Et tu lui ferais quoi ? Un second enfant ? Thor, je ne te croyais pas si... Bête. C'est un monstre."

"Il est tout à fait gentil quand il n'est pas avec vous."

Odin ricana. "C'est pour ça que tu le violes ? Parce qu'il est gentil ? Parce qu'il est tout beau ? Tu te payes ma gueule ?"

Thor baissa la tête. "Père, cet enfant... Il n'est pas de moi, Loki a menti. J'ai menacé de le violer dans la cuisine l'autre jour, mais il ne s'est rien passé."

Le vieil homme sourit gentiment avant de redevenir froid. "Tu le faisais quand il était jeune, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu changer de chambre ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il voulait."

"Evidemment ! A cinq cent ans ! Il a demandé "Viens s'il-te-plaît, grand frère, violes moi !" C'est tellement idiot et puéril de ta part."

Le dieu du Tonnerre sourit. "Vous pensez qu'il vous dit tout ? Mais il vous ment. Certes, nous couchions ensemble quand il était de cet âge, mais il voulait, chaque soir, il me le demandait. Et ce n'était qu'un jeu pour nous. On ne pensait pas que c'était mal, puisque vous le faisiez avec Mère sans même prendre la peine de vous cacher de nos yeux."

"Tu juges tes parents pour la cause d'un crime d'une telle gravité ? Honte à toi ! Tu n'aurais tout simplement jamais dû faire ça ! Tu es banni d'Asgard !"

* * *

Loki entra dans la chambre de l'Héliporteur qui lui avait été attribuée, pas surprit de voir Tony l'attendant sur le lit avec une tablette tactile.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais cru. Je pensais franchement que tu serais nu."

Tony redressa la tête vers lui, souriant. "En fait, je t'attendais. Je voudrais pas prendre froid aux... Enfin, tu vois quoi."

Loki rit. "Tu as pire que ça à craindre avec un géant des glaces."

Tony se leva, posant sa tablette sur la console. "Ça a été avec Papa-je-sais-tout ?"

"Pas vraiment comme prévu. Mais j'ai au moins récupéré mes pouvoirs."

Le génie fronça les sourcils. "Pas le reste ?"

"Nope."

"Dommage, mon chou. Tu aurais dû me faire venir avec toi, j'aurais fais diversion."

Loki s'avança, déboutonnant sa chemise. "Tu vas me faire une diversion à moi, genre maintenant."

Tony sourit gentiment. "Tu as besoin de moi ? Dis le."

Loki baissa un peu la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "C'est bizarre, parce que c'est à chaque fois que je me sens seul que tu arrives. Je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi."

Le génie poussa son amant dans le large lit. "T'as pas mieux comme drap ? Sur du noir, ça se voit."

Le dieu haussa les épaules avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte gourmande.


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut à tous ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu en tout cas :)_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_L'auteur._

* * *

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

* * *

**Ellypse, deux mois plus tard:**

Loki passa sa main contre le torse de son mari. C'était leur lune de miel. Elle était parfaite. Tony se mit à califourchon sur Loki, déjà collant de semence et de transpiration. Mais ils n'allaient certainement pas s'arrêter en une si belle lancée. Les yeux de Loki brillaient comme des étoiles, voire plus encore. Le vert de ses yeux était absolument rayonnant, fixant le brun de ceux de Tony avec une passion telle que Tony n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle existerait un jour entre eux.

Le génie passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki, s'affaissant contre le torse du dieu, reniflant son odeur. C'était l'odeur la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait jamais senti. Un mélange de fruits légers et de sueur, c'était vraiment une sensation divine que de la sentir.

Tony leva la tête pour regarder le visage de son mari, qui était souriant. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir une relation aussi amoureuse que jamais il ne l'avait imaginé entre eux.

Malgré tout, Loki était malheureux. Il n'avait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs au complet, ni son immortalité, ni sa force divine. Il avait lutté coûte que coûte pour les récupérer mais Odin avait été catégorique. Bien que le dieu chaotique soupçonnait que le vieux borgne les utilisait pour se sentir plus fort et avait laissé une déposition devant le Conseil des Neuf Royaumes, il n'avait pas été entendu. Il était revenu, c'était il y avait des mois déjà, en larmes, n'ayant pas voulu parler à qui que ce soit pendant trois semaines ensuite. Tout de suite, Tony s'était inquiété de sa santé, et avait fait venir Thor. C'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Loki le laisserait venir lui parler. Thor l'avait raisonné, et Loki s'était de nouveau ouvert au monde.

Les années déferlaient, et leur relation devenait de plus en plus fraternelle, ce que Tony trouvait "putain de rassurant". Depuis, tout était arrangé sauf l'histoire des pouvoirs divins de Loki, mais même là, Thor avait dit qu'il s'en chargeait. Bientôt, tout serait comme avant.

Tony plongea son regard pensif dans celui rêveur de son amant.

Loki fronça les sourcils. "A quoi tu penses, mon amour ?"

"A rien." Tony sourit malicieusement. "Que dirais-tu qu'on arrêtes de discuter maintenant ?"

Loki rit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. "Oui, voyons, passons à l'exercice. Comme si ce que tu m'as fait n'était pas suffisant pour un an de vie conjugale."

* * *

Ça faisait deux mois maintenant que la lune de miel était passée. Deux mois presque que Loki était sur ce stupide lit d'hôpital qui insupportait Tony. Thor était revenu sur Terre pour annoncer clairement qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour la divinité de son cadet, et celui-ci avait explosé. Presque littéralement. Disons qu'il avait fait explosé la pièce, d'une vague de froid assez violente. Suite à ça, Thor avait perdu un bras, qui avait gelé presque instantanément, et Tony lui avait tout juste eu le temps de se protéger, encore heureux. En fait, c'est Loki lui même qui avait fini dans la plus mauvaise position.

Il avait été atteint par une forte baisse de température dans son corps, bon pas trop problématique, si il était encore un putain de dieu, mais comme il n'était plus un dieu, son coeur n'avait pas tenu le coup et s'était tout simplement arrêté.

Tony le maintenait en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait avec une machine qu'il avait offert à l'hôpital pour le maintenir, mais de jour en jour, l'état de Loki s'empirait. C'est là que Tony avait décidé de faire des recherches sur ce qui pouvait bien faire ça, et sans surprise, la machine avait un dysfonctionnement, celui-ci permettant la propagation d'un liquide mortel pour l'homme dans le sang du dieu. Il avait tout de suite fait part de ses découvertes aux médecins.

Et c'est pour ça que Tony était à côté d'un Loki trop pâle pour paraître encore en vie. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, et ils avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Loki n'était plus qu'une loque vivante, à peine capable de tourner la tête. Malgré tout, il avait conservé un peu de ses talents, qui lui permettaient de faire une magie très faible mais une quand-même, et il pouvait toujours parler plus ou moins de façon compréhensible.

Dans le stress, Tony brandit la main de son amant et la baisa de peine. "Tu vas pas me laisser... pas après tout ça..."

Loki s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je - Je suis désolé."

Un médecin entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du fil de la machine. Il s'apprêta à le débrancher sous la demande de Tony, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à donner le signal. C'était tout aussi pesant que de tuer une personne de ses propres mains. Sauf que c'était par le biais de la parole. Le génie tourna la tête vers Loki.

"Non, Tony attends." Il s'agrippa à lui, le serrant de ses mains blanches et tremblotantes autour de son col. "Tu - Tu dois m'écouter."

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne crois tu pas que c'est assez dur comme ça ?"

Loki lança un regard paniqué à son mari. "T - Tony, tu ne peux pas me tuer !"

Celui-ci sursauta. "Tu préfères souffrir ici indéfiniment ? Je ne te comprends pas -"

"Tony -"

"Notre rêve à tous les deux, c'était la liberté, et voilà que tu veux quoi ? Vivre enchaîné à un lit d'hôpital -"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Tony, je - je porte ton enfant !"

Tony s'arrêta brutalement, regardant tristement le dieu, les larmes au bord des yeux. "Et tu me le dis juste maintenant, aux portes de la Mort ?"

Loki prit une grande inspiration. "J'attendais d'être sûr de le tuer. Cet enfant bâtard."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Que je ne suis pas censé coucher avec un mortel. Mais bon, j'étais prêt à le garder jusqu'à ce que Thor me dise clairement que tu ne méritais pas ça. Alors je vais t'expliquer. C'est moi."

"Toi quoi ?"

"J'ai trafiqué ta machine, pour qu'elle m'empoisonne lentement, durement, et qu'elle brûle de son poison le bébé. Comme ça, Tony Stark passera pour un criminel."


	15. Chapter 15

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

* * *

**Épilogue****:**

* * *

Thor entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, le visage grave. Son frère ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, mais depuis que Thor savait que Loki était à l'hôpital, il avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver lequel dans New York.

Il avait malgré tout une peine immense à refermer cette porte et regarder l'homme sur le divan. Il allait mourir, son petit frère à lui. Mais il voulait quand même savoir qui avait fait ça, pour le tuer par les coups de son marteau mythique, en honneur de son cadet.

Il s'avança pour se retrouver à côté du lit, et prit la main froide et blanche qui venait de plonger dans la sienne. Elle était si fine cette main, une main de bébé encore, et Thor la serra fort contre son cœur, entendant un petit rire enfantin. Le rire de son petit frère, le plus beau que Thor ait jamais entendu.

"Thor arrêtes ça, tu te rends plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà naturellement." Rit-il, allongé dans son lit, les veines se voyant en travers de sa peau presque translucide sur ses tempes. Thor ne voulait pas parler, juste fermer les yeux et serrer cette main qui serait bientôt immobile et enfermée dans une tombe. Il serra plus fort la main de son cadet, pleurant quelques larmes. Une seconde main passa sur son visage pour effacer les larmes. Cette main, elle tremblait. Elle était faible. Froide. Peut-être même trop fine pour être celle d'un quelconque adulte.

Thor rouvrit les yeux. "Je t'aime, petit frère."

"Thor, ne recommences pas avec ça..."

Thor ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sous la remarque. "Mais Loki, est-ce que tu peux me dire qui t'as fais ça ?"

"C'est moi, Thor. C'est moi qui ai fait ça."

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Thor, sans même qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. "Mais pourquoi !?"

Loki s'effondra d'un coup, se réfugiant dans les bras de son aîné. "Tony me trompe, grand frère... Depuis deux mois, j'le sais..."

"Tu te fais du souci pour rien. Je suis sûr que c'est faux."

"Il me trompe, Thor, je l'ai vu, avec elle, dans MA chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent une partie de cartes."

Thor ne savait plus quoi dire à part ça. "Tu te rend malade pour rien. Arrêtes tout ça et remets cette machine normalement."

"JAMAIS ! Je veux qu'il paie, Thor, qu'il se bouffe les doigts quand il saura que je suis mort, je veux qu'il se fasse ronger de l'intérieur par son acte odieux, dans MA chambre !"

Thor prit les épaules de son frère entre ses mains calleuses et les serra. "Restes calme. J'en parlerai avec l'ami Stark, mais il faut que tu te calmes, ne mets pas fin à tes jours pour ça."

"Pour ça ? Pour ÇA ? Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai, après tout !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je suis bête ? Enfantin ? Lunatique peut-être même, non ? Pendant que t'y es, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai accepté ce mariage, Thor Fils d'Odin ?"

"Calmes toi."

Loki se leva brusquement. "Non je ne veux pas me calmer, j'en ai pas besoin !"

"Tu es en colère."

"Je suis très très très calme, là !"

Thor se leva à son tour pour recoucher son petit frère dans son lit, puis le serra dans une douce étreinte. Quand il senti le dieu calme et apte à la discussion, il le lâcha et sourit gentiment.

Loki soupira de tristesse, puis toucha distraitement son ventre un peu arrondi. "Thor, je porte son enfant."

Le dieu du tonnerre baissa la tête. "Que comptes-tu faire ?"

Le cadet s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant droit dans les yeux de Thor. "Tu vas le prendre, et tu vas l'implanter à Jane."

"Quoi !? Hors de question !"

"Et si c'était le seul souvenir que tu avais de moi, tu n'en voudrais pas ?"

Thor se leva de sa chaise. "Loki tu es en plein délire. Alors je vais partir, et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et que je n'étais pas venu ici." Il ouvrit furieusement la porte, jetant un dernier regard à son frère. "Je crois que le produit t'a grillé les neurones." Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Tony était enfermé dans sa chambre, réfléchissant aux mots que Loki avait tenus la veille. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Tony frémit à cette idée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'autographe d'une fan en délire. Mais était-ce à cause de ça que Loki avait volontairement causé du tort à sa vie ? Il ne savait pas. Saurait-il un jour ? Pas sûr. Tony regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau encore, pour un dix-sept heures vingt. Et Loki ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Mais que faire ? Quelqu'un passa en travers de sa baie vitrée, mais c'est à peine si il avait sursauté. Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas important. La seule chose qui serait importante à l'heure présente serait l'amour de Loki. Mais même ça, il l'avait perdu.

Thor le toisa du regard, s'avançant rapidement pour l'attraper par la gorge. "C'est vrai que tu as trompé mon frère, Homme de Métal ?"

Tony se débattit puis quand le dieu lâcha la prise, il répondit. "Oui ! C'est vrai. Mais est-ce qu'il sait à quel point je regrette mon acte ? Si j'avais su qu'il serait aussi radical avec sa vie pour que je ne le fasse pas, je me serai jeté du haut de ma tour pour fuir cette furie !"

Thor serra fortement son marteau, le soulevant de sorte à ce qu'il soit au dessus de Tony. "TU SAVAIS QU'IL ALLAIT LE FAIRE, HOMME DE MÉTAL !"

"Non, Thor, je ne savais pas, j'te l'jure ! Je donnerai ma vie pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je le veux de tout mon cœur cet enfant avec ton frère !"

"Mais pas de toutes les parties de ton corps, il semblerait !"

Steve pénétra dans la pièce, ayant été alerté par les cris. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Il s'empressa de retenir Thor avant que celui-ci ne frappe Iron Man, le regardant dans les yeux. "Arrêtes, Thor, cela ne mène à rien."

"En tout cas, moi je veux qu'on m'explique." Dit Natasha, arrivant en tenant une petite culotte du bout de son doigt, regardant Tony méchamment. "Alors sauf si Loki porte des strings, je pense que ça vient d'une autre."

Tony claqua la langue. "C'est une journaliste avec qui j'ai couché, rien de grave, merde !"

Clint ricana sombrement, perché sur balcon créé pour lui à l'intérieur du bâtiment, au niveau du plafond. "Rien de grave ne se passe en ce moment. Rien du tout. Tony trompe Loki depuis à peu près le début de leur relation, Loki a décidé que c'était trop pour lui de tout garder et d'en finir avec sa propre vie, Thor vient pour régler ses comptes, et Nat découvre une petite culotte dans la chambre que tu partages avec Loki. Rien de grave. N'est-ce pas, Tony ?"

Bruce s'avança dans la pièce. "Je pense que tu nous doit des explications, Tony StarK."

* * *

Tony entra dans la pièce.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'un médecin était sur place, aidant Loki à respirer convenablement. Le milliardaire ne savait pas si il était à sa place ici.

Mais il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, avant que la Mort ne les sépare.

Il se mit à côté de lui, assit sur le lit. Loki le regarda sombrement.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de penser que je voudrais de toi ici ? Dégages."

"Non. J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose."

"Je crois avoir deviné, est-ce mon esprit de déduction ou mes yeux vus d'après toi ?"

Tony frissonna. "Tu étais là ?"

"Ouais. J'étais encore là. Dans le labo. Mais comme je me doutais de quelque chose, j'ai dis à Jarvis de te dire que j'étais sorti, pour voir ce que tu ferais en mon absence. Et je n'ai pas été déçu, enfin, peut-être que si, c'est très subjectif."

Le génie tourna la tête vers le dieu qui venait de sortir un paquet de papiers, les regardant gravement. Il voulut les prendre, mais Loki ricana sombrement.

"Non, tu n'as pas besoin de les voir, toi, tu la connais plutôt bien. Amanda Jones Carter, une journaliste du New York Times qui a fait un an de prison pour usurpation d'identité au niveau mondial. Elle a prit le nom d'un décédé, mais à la limite, ça, j'en ai rien à foutre." Il lança les papiers à côté de Tony. "Peut-être que ça t'intéressera plus que moi."

Le milliardaire lança un regard sur la photo de la jeune femme, et la reconnaissant, il balança le tout dans la poubelle à côté de lui. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Loki, écoutes, je regrette."

"J'ai une tête à me faire avoir ?"

"Pas du tout, c'est vrai, je sais que j'aurais pas dû faire ça."

Loki rit nerveusement. "Non, tu sais pas." Il lui lança un regard hanté. "Parce que quand on sait, tu vois, on ne couche pas pendant deux mois avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Tony baissa la tête, triste. _J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait mal se finir. Mais à ce point ! Est-il devenu jaloux de cette fille sans importance quelconque ? J'espère pas !_

Loki leva un sourcils dubitatif. "Tu es en train de penser que je suis jaloux, c'est ça ? Bah non. Je suis limite content pour toi. Pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Parce que moi je t'aime vraiment."

"Moi aussi."

"Mensonge."

"Je t'assure que c'est vrai -"

"Mensonge, mensonge et encore mensonge. Je sais les reconnaître rien qu'à ton regard." Loki ricana. "Tu sais, comme ceux que tu faisais quand tu me disais "je t'aime" ces derniers temps."

"Tu te rends malade pour rien -"

"Thor t'a passé le script ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. _Quoi ?_ Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains tremblantes. Il tenta un toucher, prendre la main gauche de Loki dans la sienne, mais à peine s'était-il approché que Loki l'avait retiré.

_Pas de toucher, pas de relation. Simple et efficace._

Loki regardait la machine, touchant un paramètre. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ça envoyait plus de liquide mortel dans ses veines. Il ne voulait plus parler, c'était simplement une alerte pour dire à Tony une seconde fois de dégager. Mais Tony aimait Loki. Il en était sûr. Comment lui faire comprendre après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Une seule solution: les explications.

"Loki."

"Actuellement indisponible, veuillez laisser un message." Les yeux de Loki pleuraient. "Combien de fois t'ai-je entendu me dire ça quand je me faisais du souci pour toi ? Tu le sais ? Au moins milles fois. Tu ne voulais pas de relation. Tu voulais une bombe à retardement. Eh bien, tu l'as eu. Fais avec tes armures. Prends toutes les parties que tu veux de mon corps pour tes armures, mais ne touches pas, ne touches jamais à mon cœur. Il n'est pas à toi."

Tony sourit à entendre ça. "Alors à qui est-il ?"

"A mon enfant. Et à moi seul. Parce qu'Odin m'a apprit quelque chose que je croyais inutile, mais qui est bien vrai: "On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même." Alors, ce que je vais te dire maintenant, tu vas t'en souvenir toute ta putain de vie."

Tony tenta de prendre sa main pour le calmer mais Loki lui balança un poing dans la figure, avant de le regarder sombrement, plus méchamment que jamais encore. "Je te hais."

Le génie rit sincèrement. "Je ne risque pas de m'en souvenir longtemps."

Loki le regarda d'abord méchamment encore avant de rire aussi, ses yeux pétillant de joie. "Tu as compris alors, Tony Stark."

Celui-ci le regarda brusquement. "Tu sais que je t'aime, non ?"

"Bien entendu. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi, j'aurais dû le savoir."

Il ferma les yeux calmement.

Il était prêt.

Tony fit de nouveau face au médecin, une douleur fortement visible dans les yeux, un égarement, une indécision. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il hocha la tête au médecin, et celui-ci débrancha le fil. Loki resta immobile gentiment, et mourut comme ça, calme, presque heureux de partir, pendant que Tony lui serrait la main en lui assurant qu'il penserait toujours à lui, même si leur enfant et leurs trahisons mutuelles les séparaient presque.

Il le trompait depuis deux mois, avec une journaliste, certes. Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas grave si il mourrait, voire mieux. Il pourrait s'installer avec sa journaliste et avoir des enfants.

Il sourit à cette pensée, regardant le cadavre divin devant lui.

Depuis le début, il avait eu raison.

"On va se détruire."

Mais après tout, est-ce que même sa vie serait la même maintenant ?

Est-ce que la Mort pourrait elle-même les séparer ?

_J'en doute. Pas grave, je suis Tony Stark et j'ai une putain de Tour._

_Le mieux de tout._

_C'est qu'elle est hyper haute._

_Aucune chance de se tirer de la chute._

* * *

Et après mure réflexion, qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez à sa place ?

**Midgard ou Dieu Nordique ?**

* * *

**TH****E END**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Si il y a des reviews anonymes, je vous ferai parvenir la réponse par PM.

Pour plus d'informations sur mes projets de fictions (si je les mets, faut que j'y pense) rendez-vous sur mon profil pour des informations complémentaires.

A plus sur ce !


End file.
